<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forest Troubles by TOGOGMD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820865">Forest Troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOGOGMD/pseuds/TOGOGMD'>TOGOGMD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deepthroating, F/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOGOGMD/pseuds/TOGOGMD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY accepts a mission in which a village deep in a forest needs help fending off Grimm. However, when they arrive, things quickly take a turn for the worst, and team RWBY finds themselves fighting more than Beowolves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang</p>
<p>         As Ruby’s alarm went off, everyone looked in surprise to Yang’s bed as she finished getting dressed. “What, aren’t you guys excited too?” She responded.</p>
<p><br/>         Normally Yang was the last one to get ready, as she claimed she needed to give the world more time to get ready for her. Today was a day where the world would have to wait a minute, because today they would be heading out for their first solo team mission. As the others got themselves ready, practically making the bathroom a revolving door, Yang reread the mission summary. A village surrounded by dense forest in the middle of nowhere has had increased Grimm sightings, and needed a team of Huntsmen to help calm things down. When Yang had laid her eyes on the mission she ran until she bumped into Ruby, literally. It didn’t take long for her sister to accept the mission, as it would be fulfilling her dream of protecting people who couldn’t protect themselves. Weiss and Blake agreed that it was a great opportunity to further their training, and it didn’t take long until they had been approved to take on the mission.</p>
<p><br/>         Two hours after they had woken up they were in the cafeteria eating breakfast and saying goodbye to team JNPR. “When do you think you’ll be back?” Jaune asked.</p>
<p><br/>         “Whenever the locals think the area is safe enough.” Ruby responded. “Mostly it depends on what kind of Grimm are in the area.”</p>
<p><br/>         “I think you’ll do wonderfully.” Pyrrha commented, and Yang thought she could see a hint of jealousy in the warrior’s eyes.</p>
<p><br/>         “Yeah, go out there and break some legs!” Nora shouted as she jumped up on the table, causing everyone to laugh as Ren desperately tried to pull her back down.</p>
<p><br/>         After breakfast the two teams walked up to their rooms and after team RWBY picked up what they had packed for the trip they parted ways. They were seen onto their airship by Professor Goodwitch and then they were on their way to the village. Yang watched the scenery below them, trying her best not to burst with excitement. Ruby got them together around a map of the village to try and put together a plan, but it didn’t take long until they realized the plan was to take out any Grimm they saw as fast as possible. “Besides, until we talk with one of the villagers we won’t know which direction the Grimm are coming from the most.” Weiss added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Blake agreed. “We’ll have to look into where we’ll be staying as well, although I wouldn’t mind setting up my tent.”</p>
<p><br/>         “Well, we all brought tents,” said Yang, “what if we camp around the outskirts of the village?”</p>
<p><br/>         The team mulled it over in their heads for a couple of seconds. Weiss spoke first. “You’ve got a point, we can all hold our own against a couple of Grimm, and if we need help the village isn’t too big for backup to arrive quickly.”</p>
<p><br/>         They agreed that it was a good plan, but decided to wait to lock down spots until they spoke with the locals. Yang was grateful for the distraction, but it still took another couple of hours watching clouds, trees and lakes drift by until they arrived at the village. Before they touched down they could see the damage that had already been done. On the southern side of the village it was the worst, one house was completely demolished and the houses surrounding it were in various states of disarray. “I think we know where they’re coming from.” Yang said.</p>
<p><br/>         They landed and as they disembarked they were met by the leader of the village, a woman named Taylor with brunette hair going halfway down her back who stood just a bit taller than Yang. She greeted them with obvious relief and quickly showed them what they had seen before. South was where they struck the hardest, although there had been attacks from all sides this was where they emerged most often. When asked about if they could be housed, the woman winced and looked into the village. Before she could say anything Yang raised a hand. “Hey, don’t worry about it. We brought tents with us, and we’ve already decided on a plan to stay around the outskirts of the village.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Taylor let out a sigh of relief and it seemed as if she was going to hug Yang before she stopped herself. She thanked them and then walked with them through the streets so they could know what routes to take throughout their stay. “They mostly attack when it’s dark,” she said when they reached the well, “although they have attacked once during the day.”</p>
<p><br/>         Another villager came up to Taylor and she had to excuse herself. Team RWBY stood around the well, talking about what they plan to do with the information they have. They decided to patrol the village in shifts, with Blake and Ruby taking it during the night while Weiss and Yang take it during the day. Everyone agreed, so they moved onto where they would set up their tents. Ruby volunteered to set up on the southern end, with Blake and Weiss stationed around the village about sixty degrees away from her. That left Yang on her own in the north, but the south was where the most attention was needed, and Yang was confident she’d be able to take care of any Grimm that came at her. Day swiftly turned to night and the team had finished setting up as the sun dipped below the tree line. Ruby and Blake started their shift as Weiss and Yang left for their tents, their scrolls set so if anyone needed help it would let them know. Yang couldn’t go to sleep at first and kept her tent open and her eyes on the trees. An hour or so later she nodded off and woke to a faint rustling sound. She opened her eyes and saw that the sky was beginning to lighten up, and on the edge of the forest stood a shadowy figure that stared at her. Frowning, she stood up and started to walk over before it retreated into the greenery. Yang shook her head and stretched before starting her patrol around the village, turning her head to the spot the shadowy figure stood. When she met up with the others she told them about it. “You didn’t investigate it?” Blake almost chastised the blonde brawler.</p>
<p><br/>         She shrugged. “It was probably just a young Beowolf, it ran away anyways.”</p>
<p><br/>         Ruby told her sister of the couple Grimm they fended off last night before she and Blake went to their tents to rest up for the next night. Yang met with Weiss and the two walked around the village, stopping to once again look at where the shadowy figure once stood.</p>
<p><br/>         “And you’re positive it was just a Beowolf?” Weiss asked, to which Yang nodded. “Alright, but if you see it again we’re going to go take a look.”</p>
<p><br/>         “Sounds fair.” Said Yang as they continued their patrol. It ended without incident and the two went back to their tents after meeting with Ruby and Blake.</p>
<p><br/>         She could already tell that it would be easier for her to fall asleep tonight, her eyelids heavy once she lay down in her bedroll. The tent’s entry flap was still open though, she wanted to be able to see and hear without any hindrances. Within minutes of laying down she was asleep. It wasn’t long before she was awoken by a familiar rustling. Witnessing several shadows emerging from the forest didn’t shock her as much as seeing three cloaked figures crouching just outside her tent did. Her eyes flew open and she reached for her scroll, but before she could let anyone know of what was happening one of the figures grabbed her by the wrist and hair and dragged her out of the tent.</p>
<p><br/>         Yang was still in her bedroll, and since her right arm was the only limb out in the open there wasn’t much she could do to prevent the figure from ripping her scroll out of her grasp and crushing it beneath his boot. “Wow, you’re right Joe, this one certainly is a looker.” The figure to her left commented, the moonlight catching on his tongue as he licked his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Yang tried to get herself out of the bedroll, but two more figures grabbed onto her arms and forced them onto the ground. She started to struggle, and then one more figure straddled her hips and started to hush her, a finger held to his lips. “Don’t make this harder on us than it has to be sweetie.” So much was happening that she didn’t know what to say. Yang looked to the forest and saw even more figures emerging from the trees and she knew she had to warn the others. She flinched as she felt the figure on top of her begin to grope her breasts. “Damn,” he sighed, “so big, yet I wonder if they’re soft too.”</p>
<p><br/>         “You don’t want to do that.” She growled at him.</p>
<p><br/>         “I don’t?” He asked as he pushed her head into the grass. “What makes you think that you have any power here?”</p>
<p><br/>         Answering him with a one-liner might’ve felt good, but she was getting really sick of his squeezing. She fired off a round from her right arm which startled everyone enough to shake her other arm free and launch the figure on top of her a good fifty feet away. Yang then slid free of her bedroll and looked around. There were easily thirty cloaked figures around her, with still more emerging from the forest. “What are you going to do now little girl?” asked one from behind her.</p>
<p><br/>         That question was answered with the small clicks of an automatic weapon and was followed by a series of screams. By the sound of it, Blake was making her way over. Yang smiled and spun to see the figure that had once taunted her so confidently now frozen in shock. She still wore the smile as she sent the man flying into another of his allies. The cloaked figures broke out of their shocked spell and descended upon Yang. Though she was fighting well, the men attacking her seemed proficient in combat, and with a wide variety of weapons they began to wear her down. She had been trying to shift her fight towards Blake, but found that the only gunfire she was hearing was Crescent Rose on the other side of the village. Three men charged her at once and she fought them off, taking out the last one slowly as she made time to reload Ember Celica. As she readied herself for another round there was a small explosion to her left and then Blake landed gracefully in front of her. “Nice to see you’re doing fine.” Yang quipped as the two put their backs against one another.</p>
<p><br/>         “Ruby wants us to move into the village.” Blake whispered over her shoulder. “Weiss has gathered all the villagers into the town hall and is going to be protecting them there.”</p>
<p><br/>         Now that there was a goal, Yang smirked as she felt herself filled with a renewed energy. “Alright then,” she said out loud, “what are we waiting for?” At that moment she and Blake rushed towards the village center, knocking away anyone who attempted to stop them. It wasn’t long before they began to hear Ruby fighting and the two spilled into the village center as she dispatched of three Beowolves before turning to them with a relieved smile. “Hey sis!” Yang shouted as she and Blake turned to face the men in cloaks. They slowed to a stop as they saw Ruby take out the Grimm, and let their forces organize themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         One stepped through and glared at the three girls. “You’re all making this way harder than it has to be.”</p>
<p><br/>         “Aw, I’m sorry, you guys aren’t having fun?” Yang taunted.</p>
<p><br/>         Ruby took a step forward. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p><br/>         The man closest to them kept his glare, but there was a ripple of laughter behind him at the question. “We’re a wandering group of bandits that have been feeling a little…lonely as of late. We spotted this village a couple of days ago and were about to come for the women when we saw your airship touching down.” As he talked, the sound of Beowolves faded and more of the men in cloaks entered the village center until they were completely surrounded. “You’ve thrown a wrench into our plans, not going to lie, but we don’t think it’ll take a lot to take you out. It's a shame really, you girls are in much more trouble than you think.”</p>
<p><br/>         The center was still as the three girls fully took in just how surrounded they were. That was when a scream tore through the air. “RUBY!!!” It came from the southern part of town, and even though they had only been there a couple of days, Yang recognized it belonged to the leader of the village, Taylor. Some of the men turned and smiled, and Yang heard movement as those in the back made their way over.</p>
<p><br/>         Yang stepped close to Ruby. “Go, save her. Blake and I will hold out until you can get back to us.” Ruby took a moment to look her sister in the eyes, and then disappeared in a cloud of petals. Yang and Blake took up position at each other’s backs once more and Yang cracked her neck before raising her fists. “You don’t think we’re that tough, fine, bring it on. Just don’t go crying when this is all over.”</p>
<p><br/>         The man smiled. “Whoever wants to go after the redhead and the villager, have your fun. The rest of you, deal with these two.” He stepped back into the crowd as the village center burst into life.</p>
<p><br/>         It started off easy. Everyone wanted to end things quickly, so they went for the big hits early. Yang saw them all coming and took out nearly a dozen men before the rest got smarter. After that moment the difficulty ramped up with every second as the cloaked men coordinated their strikes and Yang’s earlier fatigue, as well as her lack of sleep, came back. One man landed a glancing blow on her hip and another kicked her in the legs and sent her down. Blake bought her enough time to get back up and the two slowly inched their way to the town hall. Yang herself had taken out over twenty men, but more kept coming at her. Several hard blows to the head later and she knew there wasn’t much time before they were overwhelmed. In a small moment of peace she jumped up as high as she could with the aid of Ember Celica, and then used it again to smash into the ground, causing the men to fly away from the exhausted duo. Yang ran up to the town hall and yelled for Weiss, who opened the door. Once it was open, she shoved Blake in before entering and slamming the door shut behind her. A couple of villagers slid some furniture in front of the door, big heavy couches, machines and even the benches that sat in front of the podium in the center of the room. Yang made her way to the podium and was glad that everyone was already looking at her. “Does anyone know if there’s another way out of here? Like a secret passage or anything?”</p>
<p><br/>         One man stood and approached Yang. “There’s a wine cellar connected to the basement, and a well too. I think past the well is an entrance to a small cave that leads out of here.”</p>
<p><br/>         Yang jumped down from the podium and stood in front of the man. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p><br/>         “Kyle.” He responded as the entrance began to shake and benches fell to the floor.</p>
<p><br/>         Yang looked around and raised her voice for everyone to hear. “Alright everyone, you’re going to be following Kyle and Blake out of here.”</p>
<p><br/>         Blake and Weiss raced to her side with confusion all over their faces. “What are you doing?” Blake asked with concern.</p>
<p><br/>         “Getting the villagers out of here. You heard what those men were going to do, we have to save them.”</p>
<p><br/>         “And what’re you going to do?” Weiss questioned.</p>
<p><br/>         Yang looked to the entrance as more of the blockade fell off it. “I’m going to hold out here until Ruby arrives, and then we’ll be following you out.” Blake and Weiss continued to stare at her until a loud blast rocked the building. “Blake, you have to go into the basement with Kyle to get everyone out of here. Weiss, you make sure no one gets left behind.”</p>
<p><br/>         “So I’ll be staying with you until Ruby gets here.” Weiss said, standing tall and raising her head.</p>
<p><br/>         Yang shook her head and put her hands on Weiss’ shoulders. “No, you’ll be bringing up the rear.” Her teammates still stood and she sighed, conjuring what she hoped to be a confident smile. “Guys, trust me, when Ruby gets here with Taylor we’re going to be fine.”</p>
<p><br/>         After a handful of painfully long seconds ticked by, Blake held Yang’s arm and looked her in the eyes. “I had better see you coming out of those caves.” She then took Weiss by the hand and followed after Kyle.</p>
<p><br/>         Yang smiled and wiped away a tear that had been gracious enough to come out once Blake and Weiss were gone. More and more furniture was pushed away from the door and Yang sat down, waiting for the men to come through. She didn’t think she’d be able to hold them off for very long, not long enough for Ruby to return, but she thought she could buy enough time for the villagers to escape. All of a sudden the door was shattered and everything blocking it was cast aside. The men poured into the town hall and Yang shouted as she ran to meet them. She took out four before any landed a blow on her, but after that the fight turned on her. Every man she took out cost her aura five heavy blows, and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer. Yang shouted in rage and activated her semblance, throwing off the man who had come up behind her and pinned her arms to her torso. She took out another ten men and was shocked to find herself alone in the middle of the room. The men were standing in a semicircle past the entrance, looking at her with annoyance as well as hunger. The man from before walked up and glared at her again. “Are you going to give up yet?”</p>
<p><br/>         Yang let out a short, bitter laugh before shaking her head. “You’re going to have to make me.”</p>
<p><br/>         With a smile, the man said, “I think we can arrange that.” Then the group of men charged her. She fought them off for another couple of seconds, taking out three more men, and then a strong hit to the head sent her to the ground as her aura shattered. Before she could try and lift herself off the ground hands were on her. Some ripped away Ember Celica, obviously learning from the start of this ambush. Others ripped at her jacket, tearing pieces of it away until it jumped off her in one misshapen piece. She flopped to the ground and turned to see a large group of men smiling and laughing at her. “Shit girl, you really wasting those to do this?” One man said as he crouched down. Yang tried to cover herself up but was once again roughly grabbed. “Come on you dumb bitch, it’s over, let us have our fun.” Another man said to her right. They were trying to take off the rest of her clothes, and Yang fought them valiantly until someone got sick of her and punched her in the gut. She doubled over and was powerless as her pants and crop top were torn away from her. Left only in her panties, she wanted to curl into a ball and just give up. Instead, she put her back against the podium and stared down as many of the men as she could. She was breathing heavily, and knew what they were thinking, what they wanted to do to her.</p>
<p><br/>         The man stepped in front of her and shook his head. “You could’ve gone through this with so much less pain.” He chastised.</p>
<p><br/>         “Something tells me that this is going to be painful no matter what.” Yang rebutted.</p>
<p><br/>         The man smiled and disappeared into the crowd. “Remember, we still have to find the others, though if you want to have your fun now then I won’t deny you that pleasure.” Yang tried to brace herself for what was coming, but still screamed once the wall of men surged on her.</p>
<p><br/>         At first it was just touching, not that it wasn’t painful. Hands tugged and pulled and pinched and twisted on her whole body, and she wasn’t sure when it happened but at some point her panties had been torn off. She writhed and groaned in pain for a couple of minutes until someone forced her onto the ground and she saw a flash of white in all the black. Several men had pushed their pants down, and their cocks sprung to attention in front of her, one spraying a small amount of precum onto her breasts. Yang tried to protest, but as she took in air to start one of the men grabbed her hair at the back of her head and roughly shoved his cock into her mouth. It rammed into the back of her mouth and she instantly started to gag on it. She tried to get his hand out of her hair, but as he began to use her head as a cocksleeve she found that she couldn’t get a solid grip on it. The cock was big, but it seemed like it was only long enough to touch the back of her throat. Still, it hurt her jaw to have it in. Around them, the rest of the men cheered on as Yang’s head bobbed on the man’s cock. She gagged with every thrust and spit was spilling onto the floor. The other men who had dropped their pants were inching closer and then they grabbed at her hands. Knowing what they were doing, she ripped them away. It happened a second time and again she ripped her hands out of their grasp. Suddenly, the man pumping away at her head shoved his cock in and gripped her hair even harder. “Let these nice men have your hands.” The crowd laughed and she shook her head as much as she could. “I don’t think you understood me.” He readjusted his grip, pulled her head back, and then shoved it into his crotch. His cock, which had until that point just been hitting the back of her throat, was now going into her esophagus. Before she had been able to breathe through her nose, now she found that his dick was preventing that from happening. She gagged viciously and failed to move her head back at all. “I wasn’t asking you, I was telling you what you should be doing. Now, if you don’t want to die with a cock in your throat you’re going to jerk off these two gentlemen, as well as any others who want your hands.” The crowd cheered and she tried one more time to remove her head from his crotch, to no avail.</p>
<p><br/>         Finally, as she felt the panic of a lack of oxygen in her lungs, she held out her hands and shuddered when cocks slowly filled them out. She began jerking them off and coughed and gasped once she had her head ripped off the man’s cock. “Now that’s a good girl.” He said with a smile.</p>
<p><br/>         “I’m going to kick your ass.” She said with a glare, though it didn’t do much as her face and breasts were caked in spit and her voice cracked with every syllable.</p>
<p><br/>         “You can try.” The man said before continuing his former act. The men Yang was jerking off came first, spraying their jizz onto her hair and body, and two more cocks filled her hands almost as soon as the first two were gone. It wasn’t long after that the cock in her mouth started to twitch and then was shoved all the way back as the man fed Yang his own cum. She gagged and retched as she felt the hot sticky seed shoot into her esophagus. Once the men wrenched her head off his cock and let go of her hair she doubled over and put her hands on the ground. The two men she had been jerking off finished the job themselves and came all over her back with satisfied groans. Yang thought she was going to throw up but fought off the urge with success. Feet entered her field of view and she raised her head and her forehead smacked into the tip of a humongous cock.</p>
<p><br/>         Her jaw went slack as she stared at the impossibility and shook her head with small movements. “Oh, I think yes.” The man said as he lifted her up by her hair, causing her to wince. As the crowd hollered and whooped Yang kept her mouth shut. “That’s alright love, just makes it more fun for me.” He said as he pinched her nose closed. Yang had just blown out air, so it wasn’t long before she gasped and had the head of the man’s cock shoved into her mouth. She was thankful that he hadn’t gone in much, but was horrified to see that it was basically just his head that was resting on her whole tongue. Even worse, his head was as thick as the last guy’s entire shaft, if this one was to try and put his entire length in, she didn’t know if she’d be able to keep herself from throwing up. She flicked her eyes up to the man’s face, hoping to find some compassion, but instead found only lust. “You keep looking at me like that, and this won’t take too long.” He said before grabbing the top of her head and shoving in. She retched loudly as the back of her throat was rammed so hard she thought the cock had gone through, and then began to gag and struggle as the man forced his cock down Yang’s esophagus. “Oh, fuck.” The man groaned as inch by inch he made his way into Yang. At this point her jaw was burning and felt as if it would break at any moment. Eventually, the man couldn’t force his way down any more, even though there was plenty to make sure that every time it throbbed Yang retched. The man asked, “Would someone like to help this young lady take all of me in her?” and not a second later Yang’s arms were grabbed and pulled behind her while a foot was placed high up on her back. Before she could realize what was going to happen the man behind her pushed on her back and Yang found the man’s crotch coming closer. By the time Yang touched base, someone was lifting her up by her hips. She couldn’t turn around, so she looked up at the man, hoping to get a sense of the situation. All he did was look down at her and smile a terrible smile. He grabbed her throat with one hand and her hair with another, forcing her head down so all she saw was his hairy crotch. As he began to force her head and throat to jerk off his dick she felt a light pressure in between her ass cheeks which quickly turned into a blinding pain as another man shoved his manhood in. His cock wasn’t as big as the one currently ruining her throat, but she had never had anything put up her ass before, and it was painfully struggling to adjust to the intruder. For now though, it made the pressure unbearable, and she felt she would have passed out if her skull and throat weren’t being used as a fleshlight. Whenever the cock in her throat ripped through her, she would gag and retch, and whenever the cock in her ass found its way to new depths she would scream, but with the obstruction in her throat it turned into a wet gargle. As the men sawed into her she felt her feet were lifted off the floor, and retched even harder at that realization.</p>
<p><br/>         It didn’t take long for her to start feeling weak, she couldn’t breathe and knew that these men wouldn’t want to stop to give her a rest. When stars began to pop in her vision she accepted it and let her eyelids start to close. As the cock was ripped out of her throat she retched louder than she had before and her eyes rolled back into her head as she threw up onto the floor. She gulped in as much air as she could before she started to cough up more of her vomit. The hand on her head yanked her up and she would have tried to break free from the hold if her arms weren’t being used by the man currently behind her. “I didn’t say you could pass out.” The man in front of her said venomously.</p>
<p><br/>         “Please,” Yang begged, and was destroyed by how she sounded, although it seemed to illicit cheering among those who had decided to stay, “don’t do this to me, please. Let me go.”</p>
<p><br/>         The man smiled and started to line up his cock with her head again. “Not until I’ve had my go little lady.” Yang began to sob. If her lungs had been full of air she would have resisted another invasion. But they weren’t, and the man went right back to fucking her face. Minutes passed until the man raping her asshole bottomed out, but by then he couldn’t hold out any longer and he came deep within her. When he pulled out his dick cum trailed out and onto the ground. He let go of her arms and let her body fall to the floor. The man in her throat had bottomed out by the time she hit the floor and held her head to his crotch to keep any inch from falling out of her. “Good idea lads.” The man said as Yang slapped weakly against his legs. She felt her throat and found that she could feel the man’s cock throbbing from the outside. Another man lifted her up and she heard something scraping against the floor before she saw one end of a bench below her. “Alright, time to turn her around.” Yang thought he meant that he was going to have at her ass, but found out the hard way that she was wrong. With the help of two men on either side of her, while the man’s cock was in her throat, they twisted Yang so that her ass was facing the floor. The cock was plenty lubricated, but the sensation of it occasionally dragging a part of her esophagus with it as she was flipped made her throw up a couple times.</p>
<p><br/>         Before Yang could start to black out again the cock was ripped from her throat once more and she was set down on the bench. She turned her head to the side to clear her throat, her body too weak to even sit up. As she lay gasping for breath and throwing up she listened in horror at what the men standing around her were planning. “I still have a claim on her throat, who wants her ass?” A pause as the man previously plundering her throat chose someone for her ass. “Now what about her pussy.” Another pause as another man was chosen, she wasn’t a virgin, and she found herself being thankful that this wasn’t the way she lost her virginity. “And finally, who wants to fuck her tits?” She frowned at that one and started to turn her head when she was lifted into the air. Without the bench beneath supporting her head it lolled as gravity took over, and the man lifted it up with a grin to let her see what was about to transpire. There was a man laying himself down on the bench, his dick looked to be just a bit shorter than the one that had been occupying her ass before, but it was much thicker. She gulped as her eyes moved to the man holding her legs. Yang couldn’t see his cock, but could only imagine that it was going to be painful anyways. The man that stood by the side eyeing hungrily at her tits had a shorter one than the others, but it in no way consoled her about the fact that she was going to have four men using her body for their pleasure all at once. First she was impaled by the man lying on the bench. She let out a raspy cry and was laid down on top of the man, who explored her body as he gave a few test pumps into her. Then the man holding her legs positioned himself and then thrust inside of her. He was big, and she could feel that he was already more than halfway in by the time he filled her up completely. Next the one with the shorter cock straddled her torso and laid his cock on her chest. She felt precum leaking from it and let out a disgusted groan as he enveloped himself in her massive breasts. A hand grabbed her by the throat and she looked up to see the man smiling widely. “Now the real fun begins.”</p>
<p><br/>         Yang took a deep breath as the man speared his dick into her for the last time, and that was when everyone went at it. So much was going on to her body that she couldn’t focus on anything for long. The man fucking the breath out of her throat was practically choking her, jacking himself off with her throat, as well as skullfucking her. The man pounding away at her pussy was causing her the least pain, although every time he bottomed out she could feel his cock pushing her stomach up. The man raping her asshole raw showed no mercy, in fact she thought that he was trying his hardest to make her bleed, and to a small extent he was succeeding. Finally, the man on top of her was jackhammering in between her tits as he twisted her nipples painfully, and since she was sweating from fighting and being raped for so long there was plenty of lubricant for him to be comfortable. For the next couple of minutes her body wasn’t her own as four cocks relentlessly drilled her to the point where she thought she was going to be fucked to death. The man below her grabbed her arms and pulled them down as he began to fuck her faster, and she eventually felt his seed shoot into her ass. He couldn’t pull out, so he enjoyed the sensation of his softening cock slowly being squeezed as her insides readjusted. The man fucking her pussy was next, using her legs to slam himself harder into her. When he came she was genuinely worried that he would shoot through her stomach but was only slightly relieved to only feel the sensation of his cum shooting further into her like a power washer. Next the man using her throat came, and she felt that she never would have been ready for it. His cock throbbed in waves as he fought to hold it back, and he did until it twitched out of control and the floodgates opened. Cum burst out of his cock and shot with powerful force deep into her throat. Yang’s throat widened to reveal a new pain as the man’s cock grew to shoot its seed inside her and, with her arms now being free, she once again weakly attempted to shove the man out of her. The cum continued to pour into her as she began to black out and as her body panicked her lungs tried to draw in air that was nonexistent, resulting in the cum that was filling up her throat to fill up her lungs as well. She pushed with renewed vigor as she thought that she might be dying right here and was just giving up when the man ripped his cock out harder than before. Yang’s entire body jumped and she retched and threw up off to the side of the bench, her eyes rolling into her skull. The man using her tits finally started to come, but after his first shot he released her tits and moved his cock so that he could cum on her face. Now that no one was on top of her, the man below her shoved her to the floor and sat up.</p>
<p><br/>         Yang’s eyes were still rolled over even as she lay in a pool of cum and her own vomit, with more being added as a little blood began to sneak out of her ass. She could feel her own hair in her mouth and plastered about her face. “Alright, well, that does it for us. I hope you all enjoyed that little performance.” The man that skullfucked her announced to applause as Yang continued to retch at his feet, sobbing in between each one. “Whoever called next, come on up, but remember, don’t be too gentle with her.” The four men left as two pairs of feet approached her. Yang’s esophagus was messed up from when the man ripped his cock out of her, and there was still a large amount of cum in her lungs. As she was lifted into the air she tried to draw in some air to prepare for the next cock that was poised to ruin her throat even more, but she just ended up retching and throwing up even more cum. When the new man forced his cock into her throat she had just finished spewing cum out, and had nothing but cum in her lungs. She flailed her arms and legs for a moment, but once the darkness began to close in on her the flails faded and her limbs went limp. Even as her consciousness was fading, she could still feel the massive cock eagerly exploring her ass, ripping her insides up even more. And worst of all, she could feel the new cock in her esophagus, not quite being able to smooth out the ruined portion. She was like this for a while, not quite knowing how much time was passing by. When the man in her throat finally closed his hands around her throat and pumped as if he was close to coming, Yang slipped away, hoping to wake up in her bed and never speak of this nightmare again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         As Kyle led the way into a room in the back, Blake glanced over her shoulder, feeling a shudder go down her spine as Yang stood confidently facing the door. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave if she looked for much longer, she forced herself to walk through the door and turn her attention to Kyle. He opened a door that revealed a set of stairs going down and then looked to Blake. "Go, we're right behind you." Obviously still not used to taking charge, Kyle nodded and quickly descended, with Blake not far behind. As she descended the stairs, she saw that the basement was significantly more spacious than she thought it would be. Unfortunately, there wasn't any time to truly study it if she wanted to keep up with Kyle. The only things she was able to gather was that the ceiling was concrete, there were casks and filing cabinets all over, and the direction they were going led away from the entrance to the town hall. Blake heard a loud blast from up above, followed by Yang screaming and fighting. "How close are we?" She asked, struggling to keep her voice level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Kyle pointed to a room to their right and Blake saw the well that had been mentioned before. "Through there." She looked back and saw Weiss at the back of the group. The heiress gave her a wave, and Blake returned it before pointing to the room Kyle had entered and then going in herself. His hands were against the wall opposite the entrance, moving up and down as if searching for something. "It should be around here somewhere." He muttered to himself. A moment later his left hand pushed the wall in and the room rumbled and groaned as the wall swung out. Kyle took a step back and turned around with a relieved smile. "I found it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Blake approached him and patted him on the shoulders. "Good job, now let's get out of here." The sound of fighting had faded above them, and Blake could only hope it was because of how far away they were. Kyle ran through the stone door and led Blake and the group through a narrow and jagged tunnel. Luckily the floor wasn't slippery, or else the group would get clogged after one misstep. Blake could feel a breeze and smell fresh air from up ahead, which made her heart race. The momentary distraction of freedom led her to scratch the top of her head on a low part of the rocky ceiling, and she felt her bow come undone and her ears exposed. She silently cursed herself but continued forward, stopping to pick it up would lead to the bandits catching up to them. Blake saw grass ahead of them and a second later she was looking out on a short field that quickly turned into the forest that surrounded the village. "You plan on hiding everyone in the forest?" She asked Kyle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Yeah, hopefully we can hide until your team can drive the bandits away." He answered as they approached the first of the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         She stopped when she passed a couple and then turned to wait for Weiss to emerge. The group slowly streamed out of the tunnel and gathered around her and Kyle. When the last of the villagers came out she frowned. Weiss wasn't with them. More time passed and her ally still didn't come out. "Something's wrong." She stated aloud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "What do you mean?" Kyle questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Blake thought for another moment and then turned to him. "You should start leading them away, I have to make sure that Weiss is okay." Kyle started to talk but she shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, you can't let them catch up to you. Get away from the village until you think you're safe, and try to keep calm. Remember, Grimm are attracted to fear. When we drive the bandits out we'll come looking for you." Kyle looked at her for another couple seconds and then nodded. Blake conjured a smile and then turned to run back into the tunnel. However, as she emerged from the trees a group of bandits appeared above the tunnel. One turned to yell as the others brandished their weapons and ran to meet her. "Shit." She groaned as she pulled out Gambol Shroud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         There were five in total, and one stopped about halfway to her and held his rifle up. She dodged into attacking the first two that reached her, both of them surprised as her shadow was shot while the real Blake slashed one man across the chest and kicked up to send the other's head snapping back. Blake was already in the air, slashing at the other two men by the time her previous opponents hit the ground. The one in front of her had a shield and a spear, blocking her attacks and keeping her back while the other bandit, equipping a whip, tried to drive her backwards. Easily somersaulting over the pair, she dispatched of them and spun to avoid another shot. On the declining hill stood another three shooters with their weapons shouldered as over a dozen more men charged her. For a moment she was taken by surprise, and that was enough to allow the additional shooters a chance to fire on her. One missed, but the other two hit their mark, one round hitting her square in the stomach as another hit her right thigh. She yelped in pain as she fell to the ground. Rising to one knee, she parried several blows and cut a bandit down before someone kicked Gambol Shroud out of her grasp. She looked up in surprise as the hilt of a great-sword rushed towards her, and she used her semblance to dodge into the air. Surrounding her disappearing copy were more than twenty men, and with her right leg still recovering from the shot she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight them off, much less get to Weiss. As the thought of being unable to save her ally hit her, she looked to the tunnel as she started to fall. With her focus diverted, the bandit below her swung his mace in an overhead arc and connected with her stomach, nearly shattering her aura and blasting her away from the group. When she finally stopped she looked up and saw them sauntering over, despicable smiles on their faces. Blake glared at them and bared her teeth and they stopped, their smiles turning into shocked O's. Her glare faltered and she felt her ears return to their upright position. "She's a faunus!" One of the men in the first row exclaimed as the line grew with more observers. Blake let them stand in wonder, hoping to have enough time to recover enough to at least run away. The man that had confronted them in the village square now emerged from the line and stopped within four feet of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         He tilted his head and stared at her ears for a couple of seconds before smiling and turning to his fellow bandits. "Where are our hunters?" Blake's blood ran cold at the sentence and her arms almost gave out as twenty men stepped through the crowd. "You men are going to be having a little fun," he half turned to her and raised an arm to point, "you shall be hunting this defenseless delicacy in these forests. You may hunt alone or with others, regardless, when you find her you may have your fun with her, then return to me. I will tell you what to do after that. The rest of you, find the villagers, we can't let our main prize get away." The man and the twenty hunters stood as the main group dispersed, although some sat down on the hill to see what would happen. Blake tried to stand, but fell when her right leg gave out on her. "You will have two minutes to get a head start, and I'm being generous because of your leg. After that, these fine hunters will give you no mercy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Why are you doing this?" Blake asked as she tried to stand again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         The man shrugged. "You gave us trouble, I saw it's only fair that we return the favor. By the way, I've already started counting."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Blake's eyes bugged in fear and the men began laughing as they held their weapons in front of them. She spent another ten seconds staring in horror before her senses kicked in. Adrenaline surged through her and she painfully stood and limp-jogged her way into the forest. She went straight for a while, panicked and not knowing where to go. After passing a few more trees she stopped and veered off to the right by a quarter turn. When she heard the men start to whoop and holler she turned, fearing they'd be right on her tail, only to trip and fall into a bush. She drew her legs to her stomach and shook in fear, waiting for them to find her and drag her out and rip her clothes off and...she couldn't muster the courage to think of how they would have their way with her. All she knew is that they would find her. As she heard them smashing their way through the forest, yelling and some firing their weapons, she closed her eyes. The stampede passed and when the ground finally stopped shaking she opened her eyes, expecting them all to be standing around the bush, ready to rip and tear. When she finally opened her eyes she didn't see anything and when the sound of a gun firing from far off made her flinch, she realized that she had successfully hid from them. She almost let out a laugh before covering her mouth and taking a couple of deep breaths. Slowly, she crawled out of the bush and looked at the large footprints on the forest floor. Blake tried to stand, but found the adrenaline from before had vanished, leaving her to decide whether she should wait a while longer in the bush or crawl through the mud to another location. Just then someone chuckled behind her and she froze. "Classic tale of the tortoise and the hare paying off once again." As her body trembled violently she turned her head and found one of the hunters leaning on a nearby tree. "You know what, you really are just a helpless animal." He remarked with a savage grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Her eyes started to water and she started to crawl backwards away from him. "Please, you don't have to do this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         The bandit sighed. "I know...but I really <em>really</em> want to." He then pushed himself off the tree and started walking towards her. Blake mumbled nonsensically as she crawled away and gasped when her back ran into a tree. She turned, wishing it would vanish or maybe even help her escape from what was about to happen. The man grabbed her hair and turned her face to his and her breathing picked up. "You are a treat, you know that?" He yanked her head back, causing her to hiss in pain and the bandit laughed, stepping back to take his pants off. Blake shook her head as he raised his already solid penis to her face. "No, I get to say what you take." She opened her mouth to try and get him to stop, but it only made it easier for him to shove himself into her mouth. The back of her head hit the rough bark as the bandit's dick hit the back of her throat. He sighed in pleasure as she began to cough on it. "Oh yeah, this'll be great." He said as he grabbed her arms and lifted them above her and pinned them to the tree. Blake gagged and squirmed as the cock forced its way down into her throat, stopping once the man's pubes shoved their way up her nostrils. As she ran out of breath she gagged and squirmed more, which in turn increased the rate the cock throbbed. Mid gag the man took his dick out and left her to hang her head and cough out spit. He grabbed her chin and raised her head to accept him once more. This time, instead of just shoving himself in he started to fuck her face. One hand held her wrists against the tree while the other took hold of her jaw to better increase his pleasure. It didn't take long for spit to start flowing out of her mouth and start to cover her legs. The man picked up his pace and when Blake thought she would pass out he grabbed the back of her head and shoved her face into his crotch. Blake squirmed with new strength as the man exploded into her throat. Her legs kicked until the man released her and unsheathed his dick from her throat. She fell to the side and retched as globs of cum fell from her mouth. When she was done, she found that some dribbled down her chin and left a string that slowly descended to the ground. She breathed heavily as the man grabbed her by the head again and forced her back to her previous position. "Now that's a beauty." He commented as he forced himself in her one last time. It wasn't long, but Blake still gagged. "Well," he said as he released her, "one satisfied customer. Only <strong>nineteen more!</strong>" The man yelled as he pulled his pants back up and walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         Blake was still trying to catch her breath, but knew that she had to try and hide again. She looked to the bush and thought that if it worked once it should work again. She dragged herself along the ground as she panted with cum still dripping out of her mouth. The sound of someone approaching made her crawl faster, but she had only dragged her torso in when the footsteps stopped and two men laughed. "No." She muttered as she pulled herself in, leaving only her calves and feet exposed. "Almost there." Blake mumbled, thinking that if she hid in the bush she'd be safe. When hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her out she screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Wow, she isn't broken yet." One voice said behind her as a hand slapped her ass. Her torso was still in the bush, but her hips were out in the open. "Looks like we're lucky!" He exclaimed. Then, to Blake's dismay, hands ripped her pants off, leaving only her panties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "So boring. Black?" Another voice said as a hand ran along her ass and then between her legs. "Don't worry, we'll put some color on them soon enough." Blake tried to pull herself forward, only to have the men pull her out again, this time exposing the small of her back. She yelped as her ass was smacked again. "Well, why don't we get this started?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         "Don't mind if I do." The first voice accepted proudly as Blake heard the sound of pants dropping. When her panties were pulled to the side she squirmed until a hand was placed on her back. It lifted her top to expose her skin and the man preparing to mount her placed his dick at the entrance to her asshole. "You can yell all you want, just letting you know it'll make it more painful for you." And then he was in. She gasped and squirmed as the man shoved his whole length into her ass, and then when the initial shock was over, and when he started to pound into her, she started to claw at the ground and scream in pain. As the man destroyed her ass all Blake could think of was the pain and how she couldn't get away. Even as the man came in her and started to soften she still screamed. When he pulled out of her, she realized how stupid that was of her. "Well, looks like most of the gang is here. Have your fun guys, and don't be afraid to take a video or two."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         The next man wasted no time in pulling her out of the bush fully and ripping the rest of her clothes off, including her panties which her shoved in her face. Her own blood and the man's cum was staining them and she gagged as she threw them off her. Before she could try to look around her, another dick was shoved into her ass. She let out another scream and gathered her breath as she prepared for the bandit to start raping her. However, someone knelt in front of her, fully nude, and grabbed her head with both hands. He turned her head and smiled as the throbbing penis in her ass sent waves of pain up her whole body. The bandit in front of her played with her ears for a couple of seconds before nodding to the bandit in her ass. Blake screamed as she was plowed from behind, and then screamed louder as the man in front of her roughly grabbed her ears. Her screams were muffled as the man then forced her head down onto his cock. This one didn't enter her throat, but it did tease her tonsils as her head bobbed up and down. The man behind her first grabbed her tits with one hand, moaning pleasurably as Blake weakly attempted to stop him, and then he moved it to grab her hair and yank. She gargled on the cock in her mouth and then gagged when she felt cum hit the back of her throat. Blake tried to cough it all out, but when the next dick entered her she had only gotten about half of it out. When the man in her ass came she began to cry, knowing that as soon as he pulled out of her, her ass would be filled once more. Whether she had known what would happen or not wouldn't have changed the fact that the next cock in her ass tore her apart even more. The new man behind her grabbed her arms and she closed her eyes as the two men spitroast her. They came together, and as Blake's body convulsed in disgust they took themselves out of her. Her head fell to the ground as she coughed and wheezed and retched. Someone flipped her over with their foot and then the group began to talk. Blake wasn't listening, she was too busy hearing her body yelling at her, as if she could have done anything to prevent this from happening to her. When two more men flanked her she stared right above her, seeing through the cock that would most definitely completely fill her throat and probably dislocate her jaw. When the man shoved into her vagina she was snapped back into reality as the pain of being penetrated for the first time tore a throat-rending scream from her. She looked down and saw her lower stomach being pushed up by the bandit's cock, and beyond that saw how much was left outside of her. Harsh hands grabbed her chin and throat and without much more warning her throat rapidly distended and her ability to breathe was nullified. Without care for her body, the two men destroyed her. Not only did Blake feel her uterus being pushed further up into her at the same time her throat and jaw were being annihilated, the men pinched and twisted her nipples. Unfortunately for Blake, the two men continued to use her for several long minutes, slowing down slightly when they came close to the edge to torture her further. She passed out as the two drove into her so fast that they were moving her body around like a lifeless doll, but woke up when her body recognized that the only thing filling her up now was cum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>         The rest of the bandits gave her only enough time to roll onto her stomach before they continued to rape her. When there were less than ten men left they began to use her one at a time, while the rest supported Blake's body to give the current bandit the position he wanted. Several took her pussy and ass without the help of the others, although they held her against the tree and left her with hundreds of minuscule scratches from the bark. Another two held her up as they spitroast her with her stomach facing the sky. The last three took their time raping each of her holes, and each of their cocks was larger than the last. Once the first one was done punishing her pussy he dragged himself up to her head and made sure to deliver as much of his cum into her ears as possible. The next one started with her throat, squeezing her tits roughly when the head of his cock was in her mouth and then letting go when it plunged fully into her. After a minute he flipped her around and then fucked her in the ass and the pussy, alternating between one and the other. A couple minutes passed like that before he flipped her one more time and used her tits to finish him off. His cum covered her jaw and then he aimed his cock to give her tits the same treatment. The last one waited until he was alone to straddle her waist. His dick was impossibly huge, and as Blake looked into his eyes she knew that he was going to try and kill her. He rubbed the head of his dick on the entrance to her pussy and smiled as he slowly shoved himself in, not stopping until he had completely filled her. Even then his crotch hadn't met her hips, and he grabbed them as leverage to shove one last time. Blake screamed and thrashed as she felt herself being stretched and her insides being rearranged. As soon as the man had bottomed out he swiftly grabbed her throat, squeezed powerfully, and began thrusting. He made a point to stare her in the eyes as he pulled his entire dick out, with the exception of the head, and then drove back into her. The breath was quickly forced out of her lungs with the first three thrusts, and with her windpipe closed her eyes bugged as she realized he might have more fun fucking her corpse than her living self. As her vision blurred and her eyes started twitching she limply tapped on the massive hand surrounding her throat. Four more thrusts and Blake was wheezing and gargling, her eyes starting to close. Two more thrusts and the man let go, allowing Blake to drag in air with earnest. One thrust and most of that air was fucked out of her before she could even start coughing. Another thrust later, and as she started to draw in more air, the man closed his hand around her throat again, and she gagged violently. Five more thrusts and her body was convulsing and her vision was severely blurred again. The man ripped himself out of her and flipped her over before she could start retching. As he forced her ass to take him he pushed her head into the ground and lifted her lower half up so he could fuck her more conveniently. Blake struggled to find her breath and threw up on the ground in front of her. She tried to scream with each thrust, but there wasn't enough air in her lungs to allow it. She was raped like that for what felt like an eternity, and she barely registered that her legs had hit the ground. Her head was lifted up by her hair and she could see the bandit that had been raping her was joined by the man who had given the order to the hunters. "I'm glad to see that you've been treating her like the animal she is." He took a moment to appraise her, and then spoke again. "Finish her off, then bring her into the village when you're done. She doesn't have to be conscious to be reunited her her team." Blake gasped, but it set off a terrible coughing fit. The man walked away as the bandit holding her hair lifted her up and turned her upside down. Her hair clung to his dick due to the copious amount of spit Blake had unwillingly supplied. By the time Blake noticed that, the bandit was already spearing her throat. Her body was overtaken by a tremendous shake that lasted long enough to make Blake wonder if she was dying, then she felt the entirety of her stomach spilling out and onto the ground. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the bandit groaned victoriously as he shoved Blake down farther. Blake's body shook again as she felt the massive cock in her pushing in way past where it should have stopped. More liquid spilled out of her, and then the man began to move her body up and down. He was past her stomach and well into her intestines as Blake finally tasted his balls. She could feel a large amount of her hair inside her and the shaking in her body grew more and more violent. Finally, when the man began to cum, causing his already too big cock to swell, Blake felt something in her snap, and as she let out the loudest retch she had ever produced she saw her vision reduce to a single dot, and once it vanished she lost all feeling in everything and fell into oblivion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Huge thanks to MichaelMcDoesn'texsit for the comment on the previous chapter. It isn't exactly how they had suggested, but if it wasn't for them I probably would've taken a lot longer to get this next chapter out. Thanks everyone for reading and the Kudos, I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will be about Weiss, and then the last chapter will be about Ruby, hope you all make it to the end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss</p>
<p> </p>
<p>          Weiss was the last one through the door that led to the basement, and as she closed it she used Myrtenaster to freeze as much of the door to the frame as possible. Not wanting to be left behind she quickly returned to the back of the group. It wasn’t until she could hear fighting upstairs that she wished she had iced over the steps as well. Every second they could get to save these villagers was precious. She opted to ice portions of the floor instead. Once she was happy with the amount she had frozen she turned to see where the group was headed. Blake was standing in front of a door and Weiss waved to her and received one back as her teammate pointed into the room and entered. It wasn’t a minute before the group finally started to move forward, and then someone let out a frightened scream.</p>
<p>         “Jonathan! Where are you!?” The scream belonged to a woman, who was frantically looking around the basement.</p>
<p>         Weiss walked up to her and put her hands on her shoulders. “Ma’am, calm down, I’m going to go look for him. You need to start moving up with the others, I’ll be back shortly.”</p>
<p>         The woman embraced her for a second and nearly kissed Weiss on the cheek. “Thank you, thank you, please find him.”</p>
<p>         Weiss was running through the basement, being careful around the patches of ice she conjured and shouting for Jonathan. Luckily she didn’t have to go too far to start hearing him yelling for his mom. It didn’t take her long to locate him, but as she did she heard wood splintering and many footsteps descending the staircase. “Come on, I’ll take you to your mom.” Weiss said as she lifted Jonathan up with one arm and took out Myrtenaster with the other. When she returned to the route the group had taken through the basement she heard someone whistle and she turned to find about a dozen of the bandits in front of her. One lunged at her, but she dropped him with one thrust. Before the others could react she created glyphs on the ground and raced to where the villagers were exiting. The woman was still waiting for them at the door, and Weiss would have been angry if she hadn’t seen that the room beyond was still filled. When she reached the doorway she put Jonathan down, who ran into his mother’s embrace. “Why are people still standing in there?” She asked with just a hint of annoyance.</p>
<p>         The woman shook her head. “The cave’s just wide enough for one person to comfortably fit through. They’re going as fast as they can, but no one wants to trip and have an accident.”</p>
<p>         Weiss huffed in frustration, but agreed. No one needed to hurt themselves, and then the rest of the villagers behind them by proxy. “Okay, just get in line and start going through if you can, and don’t look back.” The woman nodded and filed into the room as the crowd slowly decreased. Weiss turned and readied herself for the bandits.</p>
<p>         The patches of ice turned out to be very helpful, by the time the bandits started to come to her in droves the room was half empty. Weiss was still apprehensive though, there was a lot of open space around her, and if she got surrounded she was going to be overrun. The first bandits that reached her were easy to take out, they didn’t know just how fast she was and practically ran into her rapier. When more started to pour onto her position they began to dodge and duck around her strikes. She was still fast enough to keep a nice empty space around her, but as soon as she felt they were going to blitz her she turned Myrtenaster to the floor and plunged it down. The ice spread far and many of the bandits were stuck, giving her time to step backwards into the room and see the last of the villagers start to go into the cave. She couldn’t follow them yet, even if the cave was narrow enough for one person at a time she couldn’t risk a bandit with good reflexes taking advantage of a missed attack and taking her out. Instead she stood just past the frame that led into the room and held her weapon up by her head, threatening anyone that dared to enter with the tip of her blade. Soon the bandits realized that they wouldn’t be able to make their way through, and some started to move to the back of the crowd and out of Weiss’s sight. She smiled, the door would only allow two in at a time, and she was more than fast enough to strike four times in a second.</p>
<p>         Before she could taunt them, one of the bandits threw something over her head. She tried to see what it was as it arced through the air, but the lighting was poor in the room. When it fell into the well she chuckled and turned back to the door in time to force two more bandits out. A chorus of murmurs rippled through the bandits. Most started to go back the way they had come, while others stood and watched her with shining and eager eyes. Weiss didn’t know what was going on, but she didn’t want to waste an opportunity like this, or give the other bandits time to find the exit of the cave and surround her. Without a word she struck the ground in the entryway of the room and sent a powerful blast using her ice dust. Where the entrance had been was now a wall of ice, and if she had done things correctly there would be large icicles on the other side to slow down any attempt to enter. She put Myrtenaster away and began to jog towards the cave when she heard a noise come from the well. It was almost as if something was bubbling, boiling even. Weiss remembered the item that had been thrown in not too long ago, and wondered what it could be. If it was a grenade of some kind, then she was lucky that the bandit had bad aim. If not, then when team RWBY brought the villagers back they may find their homes destroyed by any number of other possibilities. Not wanting to have to put the unfortunate population through anything more than they’ve already had to endure, Weiss leaned over to see what was happening in the well. She sighed, the light didn’t reach the surface of the water. She reached for her scroll and shined its flashlight down into the well.</p>
<p>         She wasn’t given any time to process what she had seen before something shot up towards her and roughly grabbed her hair. On instinct alone Weiss pulled out her weapon and severed the appendage. Stumbling away from the well, the heiress saw that what she had sliced through looked to be a tentacle. She would have questioned what was going on, but more tentacles emerged and quickly began striking at Weiss.</p>
<p>         Weiss easily defended herself, now that she was prepared for the tentacles. As time dragged on though she could hear the ice from the entrance being chipped and blasted away. It was only a matter of time before the bandits were on her again, and with the tentacles rising from the well she would be surrounded and beaten in no time at all. She tried to circle around the well, to start making her way down the caves, but as soon as she moved the tentacles would aggressively push her back. They were keeping her in front of the entrance, and Weiss could see that more were emerging from the well. Judging by how thick each one was, she figured that at least ten could fit through at one time. That frightened her, and she realized that if she didn’t take at least a little risk she would be overrun.</p>
<p>         Ducking under a couple strikes, she reloaded Myrtenaster with more ice dust and then fired a blast at the well, using the full load. It froze the tentacles and she rushed forward to cut the tentacles apart. She didn’t waste any time to see if they were breaking through, and made her way into the caves. They were dark and as she reached for her scroll she gasped and turned back. The tentacles had knocked it out of her hands, the flashlight was still on so it would be easy to locate, but if her ice wasn’t going to hold for much longer she’d be losing valuable time. Silently she cursed herself and carefully made her way through the dark. She felt the walls with her hands and about a minute after she started she heard her ice smashed behind her. If she hadn’t already made it so far she would’ve worried about the tentacles. Ahead of her, several voices reacted to the noise and wondered what it was. They didn’t sound like villagers, and as a light blinded Weiss the voices began to laugh. She shut them up by jabbing with her weapon and slowly trying to force her way out. Moments later she could feel her muscles beginning to ache, and before she could pray that she was close to the exit something grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. When she hit the floor she turned over and slashed the air around her legs, feeling her sword cut through something. The bandits used the distraction to get close enough to pin her arms down. “No!” She yelled as she fought to keep her weapon in hand. One of the bandits chopped at her forearm, forcing her hand to open and letting them take away her only defense.</p>
<p>         “Come on, let’s get her outside!” Another victoriously exclaimed. Weiss struggled as they began to drag her. A second later both of her ankles were grabbed and she was harshly pulled the way she had come from. This unexpected force caught the bandits by surprise and they were yanked off their feet, still gripping Weiss’s wrists. Flashlights shined on her and as she looked down she saw the tentacles were the ones that were trying to pull her back, and more were making their way down the cave. The ones holding her ankles slithered up her legs even more and pulled harder, dragging her and the two bandits farther down as well as lifting her dress enough to show her legs. One of the bandits whistled before the trio was pulled even further down. “Let her go guys, we’ll come back for her once she’s used up.”</p>
<p>         When her wrists were let go the tentacles pulled her at a consistent pace back to the well. Weiss tried to force them off, but quickly had her arms bound to her body by a couple tentacles. As she emerged into the room she gasped. The entire room was writhing with tentacles, and as soon as she was pulled out of the cave they all moved towards her. They pulled at her dress and hair and the ones that had been using her legs to pull her were already pushing at her panties. She wanted to tell them to get away, but with the number of tentacles floating around her, as well as what she thought the ones below her were trying to do, she thought it was best to not. Seconds later her virginity was taken, and she had to bite her lip to not let out a yell. The tentacle had forced its way in without any thought for her, and wasted no time in exploring. She felt parts of her dress tear and more tentacles explored her body, some leaving a light film of liquid on her as they passed. As her cheeks were being prodded she felt her panties being ripped from her, and then two tentacles fought to go up her ass. Not expecting that to happen, she gasped and a tentacle made its way into her mouth before she could fully close it. It tasted rubbery, and the liquid that it secreted was way too salty. She bit down to prevent it from going any farther, but as the tentacles in her ass made their way through her she kept losing ground. When it brushed her uvula she felt the last traces of her dress torn from her and the tentacles coiled around her breasts and squeezed. That, combined with another tentacle entering her pussy, made her lose her edge and the tentacle plunged into her. It didn’t stop when it rammed into her tonsils, nor did it stop when she started to gag. The tentacle excitedly slipped down her throat as two smaller ones poked around her mouth, seeming to want access.</p>
<p>         It was too tight for them, but they quickly found an acceptable point of entry when they ran themselves up her nostrils. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she gagged some more, however the only sound that escaped her was a loud squelching. The tentacle that had filled her throat was pushing in her stomach and she convulsed as it pushed through into her intestines. At the same time the tentacles in her ass had started to jackhammer their way further into her, alternating thrusts in order to get through more efficiently. Due to the hammering Weiss was being shaken like a doll, and her hair flung wildly about her with some of it sticking to her face where spit and the tentacles’ liquids had completely covered her. The two tentacles in her vagina had filled her up to capacity, even reaching her ovaries and violently pushing into them. Just as her eyes rolled back down she let out a pained gurgle as the tentacle going down her throat and the tentacles going up her ass met in the middle. With the paths ahead of them already loosened, Weiss convulsed even after the three tentacles had emerged from the end opposite where they had started. She felt as if she was going to throw up, and kept it down until the tentacles that had entered her nostrils found their way into her lungs.</p>
<p>         Her convulsions intensified and once again her eyes rolled back into her head. She could hear liquid slopping onto the floor as well as feel it everywhere both on the inside and outside of her body. The tentacle that had come out of her ass now pushed its way into her pussy, and one of the tentacles that came out of her throat wrapped around her stomach and squeezed while the other did the same to her throat, making her feel everything that moved inside her with painful detail. Two more of the smaller tentacles tickled her ears and Weiss tried to shake her head to turn them away, but since so many tentacles were holding her in place the action was easily mitigated. Slowly they wormed their way into her ears and all the while the noises they made slowly started to drown out the squelching and slithering of everything else. She was thankful, until she remembered what the other tentacles were doing to her, and that was when they forced their way into her head. A massive convulsion wracked her body as she felt the tentacles in her head, and she was pretty sure her eyes were never going to see straight again. The feeling of the tentacles basically licking her brain drove her insane and she found herself wishing that she had died a minute ago. They eventually filled her head and started to squeeze her brain, sending shockwaves all throughout her body. For the next couple of minutes random parts of her body twitched as she felt herself getting closer to losing consciousness. It would have been a blessing, although she was sure that the tentacles would still use her body.</p>
<p>         All of a sudden, the tentacles moved in unison, dragging her body in an excruciating fashion. Weiss felt them moving her down and started to panic. Were they going to drown her? Or were they going to finish in the water and leave her down there? Even with the latter thought, she would still die, her body was ruined, and she wouldn’t be able to keep herself afloat for a second before sinking. When she was submerged she felt them move faster, and it caused her to retch as everything inside her was shifted around. Just when she was sure that she was going to die in the wet darkness she felt herself lifted into the air. Had they gone out to a lake to finish their business, or maybe a river? When the tentacles stopped she felt a cold breeze and shivered, which turned into another convulsion.</p>
<p>         When she opened her eyes she saw that the tentacles had taken her up the well in the middle of the village. The bandits were standing around looking up at her, some even applauded. She couldn’t hear due to the tentacles in her head, but she saw the one that had thrown something into the well, the thing that had turned into these tentacles, smiling as he talked to the others. She saw Blake on the ground not far off, surrounded by men that were jerking themselves off and cumming on her naked body. Weiss looked away in disgust, only to see what had happened to Yang. She was just outside the town hall, being pinned to the ground as one man fucked her throat and another fucked her pussy. Yang’s limbs barely moved, so the men grabbed her throat and hips as they pounded into her. The blonde brawler’s body twitched as the two bandits lifted their heads and opened their mouths in pleasure, signaling that they had finished. Weiss was ripped away from what she saw as she felt the tentacles start to twitch. She gurgled and gagged as her whole body was stretched, and one more violent convulsion ran through her before the tentacles started to come. It didn’t happen one at a time, instead the whole mass that had completely surrounded her exploded in a sea of thick and sticky white fluid. Her body was distended for a moment, but quickly deflated as the massive amount of liquid shot out of her. Weiss felt her body being lowered until her feet touched the ground and then the tentacles, seemingly out of spite for their fun being over, ripped themselves out of her. She fell hard on the ground and couldn’t keep track of how long she lay on her stomach twitching and vomiting cum. During that time she heard men walk up to her and felt their own warm seed cover her back.</p>
<p>         Eventually she opened her eyes and saw that Yang and Blake were laying on the ground next to her. All three of them were coated in cum and breathing heavily, though Weiss was the only one that was still twitching. “I’m sorry Weiss.” Yang said, her voice destroyed after her throat had been used so many times. “I failed you both.”</p>
<p>         Weiss retched once more and looked to Yang. “What about Ruby?” She asked, her voice cracked but still more audible than Yang’s.</p>
<p>         “I’m afraid she’s gotten away. At least, we haven’t gotten to her.” A bandit said out of Weiss’s vision. “Don’t worry about that though, we have more than enough time and manpower to flush her out of the forest. Once we do that, the four of you will be covered all the same.” At that moment a multitude of Beowolves could be heard howling in the distance. “Perhaps they’ll take care of her and the villagers you let escape from us.” The man laughed. “Until we find them, we’re going to make you pay.”</p>
<p>         Tentacles grabbed the three girls and dragged them to the well, wrapping around the well and their necks and waists to keep them in place. The man had already been lost as the crowd of bandits surged forward. Behind them, the tentacles cleaned their hair of any cum, allowing the bandits to properly skullfuck them. Weiss had been reached first, and as she tried to protest a cock was roughly shoved in her throat. It hurt, but what hurt Weiss more was Yang apologizing in her hoarse voice over and over again until her throat was also filled with a cock. Thirty minutes passed and the cocks kept coming, in more than one way. Many of the bandits waited to try all three of their throats before leaving to search for Ruby and the villagers, some left after only one. A few kept coming back, and those were the ones that used the girls the roughest.</p>
<p>         After those first thirty minutes Weiss looked to the others, but regretted doing so. Blake was only half conscious as a cock distended her throat all the way to her collarbone. Yang, on the other hand, was already gone. But the bandits still used her, allowing the tentacles to force the cum out of her throat so she didn’t drown before the next man use her. The next couple hours were filled with bandits raping their throats and being forced to swallow cum as well as their own vomit. When it came down to the same six bandits using them the tentacles let go and the girls were raped in a variety of ways. Mostly they were used alone by two men. Other times they were forced to suck the same cock as they were fucked up either the ass or vagina. This lasted another hour until a man walked up holding Crescent Rose. Yang started to cry when it was thrown to the ground. “We didn’t get to her young lady, so as far as we know she’s only out there unarmed. Either way, we won’t go any easier on her when we catch her.” The six bandits were about to continue raping them when the man cleared his throat. “It’s time to head out.”</p>
<p>         “But we ain’t done yet!” One of the bandits protested as he thrust into Blake’s ass, making her groan in pain.</p>
<p>         “You can have your fun when we make it back to base. We still haven’t found the villagers either, but we need to be gone once Beacon sends backup.” He glared down to Yang, who returned it with pained breathing. “I assume your team was supposed to check in every so often, and once they don’t receive anything from you they’ll send someone to rescue you. We want to be long gone by then if we want to fully enjoy you.”</p>
<p>         The bandits laughed and high-fived as they began to haul Yang, Blake, and Weiss away, going into the woods north of the village. As Weiss was being carried away she looked south into the village, praying to see Ruby running after them. The village was quickly covered by the greenery of the forest, and the three girls were carried naked through the forest, each one trying to prepare themselves for how much they’ll be raped in the coming days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby</p>
<p>         Leaving her team to fight off the bandits alone was hard, but the sooner she could find Taylor and bring her back to the town hall the better. As Ruby raced through the village she ran into a couple bandits that were on their way to where Taylor had screamed. They weren’t expecting her, so she easily knocked them down without having to slow too much. When Ruby felt she was getting close she hopped onto a nearby roof and surveyed the area. Over the roof of another house she could see where Taylor was. She was trapped in a small house not too far from the outskirts of town, and a great number of Beowolves were trying to tear their way into the front door. The only thing saving her, for the moment, were the bandits. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ruby launched herself into the fray.</p>
<p>         She elicited screams and howls of terror and pain as she shot and sliced her way through the melee. The fact that everything around her was an enemy allowed her to attack without the chance of harming an ally, and she used that advantage to push towards Taylor. About halfway there she was struck in the back hard enough to send her through the air. Ruby adjusted midair so she would land on her feet and saw the bandit who had struck her charging. She barely got Crescent Rose up to block, but then another bandit hit her leg, sending her down on one knee. Two more bandits were coming up, and before they could start to deal some real damage to her a couple Beowolves swarmed her assailants. Thankful for the distraction she got up and ran for the house. Two more Beowolves were on the door, scratching deep grooves into it. They were distracted, so taking them out was easy, and once Taylor heard it was Ruby she quickly unlocked the door and let her in, wrapping her in a tight embrace as soon as it was locked up again. “Thank you for coming, I was afraid that no one had heard me.” She let Ruby go but held onto her shoulders as she looked at her with some concern. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>         Ruby frowned and looked down at her outfit, gasping. Her aura protected her from taking damage, but her clothes had taken a beating of their own. Thin cuts ruined her stockings, while several large gashes revealed her stomach and upper chest. She was sure there were cuts in the back, but she couldn’t see them. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She responded as she told her what was going on outside. “We have to get you back to the town hall.”</p>
<p>         Taylor shook her head. “No, there’s a secret exit that some know about. We need to meet them there.”</p>
<p>         “How far away is it?”</p>
<p>         Taylor hesitated before answering. “It’s on the other side of the village.”</p>
<p>         Ruby nodded and looked to the door as more Beowolves tried to break in. “Okay, going through the village is out of the question. If we have to fight off the Grimm and the bandits then I won’t be able to protect us both.”</p>
<p>         “So we’re going out and around.” Taylor stated.</p>
<p>         Once more Ruby nodded and aimed Crescent Rose at the door. “Get behind me.” She took out her magazine and restocked it, placing a special round at the top. “We’re going to have to move fast, so stay close to me.” Taylor nodded, and while Ruby saw fear she also saw strength in the village leader’s eyes. She wouldn’t let them get caught without a fight. “Alright, here we go.”</p>
<p>         Ruby fired at the door and it exploded out into the village, bringing with it a hailstorm that battered all in its path and was then followed by bolts of lightning. Before the round’s effects faded away Ruby and Taylor were already out of the house and running southeast. There were Grimm in the way, as well as a few bandits, but it wasn’t anything Ruby couldn’t handle. Taylor stayed close behind as Ruby cut a path through the village, and after about a minute they had passed the last house and the forest was in sight. Unfortunately, there was now a whole other problem. Hundreds of Beowolves were making their way towards the village with more still emerging from the forest, and now that the duo was in the open hundreds of pairs of red eyes turned to them. Ruby didn’t waste any time. She grabbed Taylor by the arm and sprinted towards the trees. Luckily there weren’t any Beowolves in their way, so they made it into the forest without any trouble. However, it wasn’t long before the Grimm caught up to them. Ruby killed the first few that made it to them and turned to Taylor. “You lead the way, I’ll be right behind you.” She was glad to see that Taylor didn’t freeze up and the two were swiftly making their way around the village. They had barely gotten halfway around when the shrubs in front of Taylor burst into life as a couple Beowolves launched themselves at her. Ruby threw herself at them and took them out. Before she could ask if she was okay the trees around them came to life as more than ten Beowolves descended upon them. Although she tried to keep them away from Taylor, there were too many of them, and as Ruby was busy with three of the Grimm she heard the village leader scream.</p>
<p>         Once she had taken care of them, she turned around and saw the underbrush still shaking in the direction Taylor was taken. Ruby was knocked to the ground by an attack from behind and she turned to see the Beowolf distracted as her cape flew in its face. She fired a couple rounds into it and once she was confident it was dead she took off after Taylor. Her screams were still far away, but Ruby was closing in fast. Beowolves attacked her as she ran, and with each step the forest seemed to become more crowded. Ruby took out one after another, still moving forward until she burst out into a small clearing. In the very center Taylor was laying down on the ground, looking around in fear at the Grimm that stood around her. The rest of the clearing was filled nearly to the brim with Beowolves of all different sizes and strengths. Once they saw Ruby, they howled and charged.</p>
<p>         Ruby managed to fight them for a long while. She even managed to fight her way to the center and stood over Taylor, protecting her with every fiber of her being. It was the hardest that she had ever fought. Crescent Rose was normally a blur when she was fighting, but with how much she knew she couldn’t lose it was practically invisible as she sliced through the Grimm. Time ran away from her, and all she saw was target after target. It wasn’t until she ran out of ammo that she realized how much the moon had moved in the sky. With just her weapon’s scythe capabilities she had to push herself even harder, and while she was still just as deadly it wore her out faster. Not long after she felt her muscles start to ache. All of a sudden Ruby came to a stop as Crescent Rose didn’t cut all the way through a Beowolf. It died and fell to the ground, moving the scythe with it and throwing Ruby. Her grip failed and she was in the air for a second before a Beowolf hit her, sending her to the ground and next to Taylor. The Grimm surrounded them still, a thick and seemingly unending sea of black peppered with the maliciously glowing red eyes that glared at them with hunger. Before they swarmed the two of them, Ruby looked to Taylor and between gasps of breath said, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>         There wasn’t a second wasted as the Beowolves descended on them and the two quickly lost sight of one another. Taylor screamed, and Ruby would have too if she wasn’t still out of breath. The Grimm roughly handled her, punching and clawing at her as she was tossed around and pummeled. She felt her aura fading and tried her best to fight, to not give up. When she was thrown to the ground with enough force to drive whatever air she had managed to drag in right back out she put her forehead on the ground and felt tears start to burn her eyes. Ruby fought her own body to pull herself up, getting herself on her hands and knees and even though her lungs burned she forced them to draw in air. Her focus was broken as her ass was viciously slashed. Before she could fall to the ground her hips were grabbed and pulled upwards. Ruby was left with her fingertips brushing the ground and before she could begin to protest something drove into her and once again she was without breath in her lungs. It wasn’t until she gasped that she felt the pain of the Beowolf penetrating her, and she didn’t know that it was in her ass until she screamed.</p>
<p>         She was helpless as it had its way with her, pounding into her and shaking her body so much that she could no longer push herself off the ground. Her face was driven into the grass for a few seconds. Then she was lifted up by her hair. Ruby winced at the pain and when she opened her eyes she saw another Beowolf in front of her, its penis erect and pointed right at her face. She shook her head and it throbbed, as if telling her that this was going to happen. Even if she wasn’t having to constantly fight for air she wouldn’t have been able to deny the Grimm from using her mouth. The large monster cock was shoved ruthlessly into her mouth and as it bottomed out deep in her throat the two Grimm began to spitroast her. They weren’t in sync, so often times it she was being hammered alternately from one end and then the other. When they started to meet her at the same time her vision flared and she retched at the pain of having her insides squished by two gigantic cocks. She felt as if her asshole was bleeding and Ruby could already feel that her throat was going to be raw just from this one. The Beowolves dug their claws into her hips and head as they put more power into their thrusts, and a second later they were shooting their seed into her. Ruby gagged and thrashed as the sticky fluid shot into her stomach, and when the cock was pulled out of her throat she retched and tried to spit out the Grimm’s cum. She didn’t get to spit a second time when she was grabbed and flipped.</p>
<p>         Another cock was shoved into her throat and after a couple thrusts her ass was filled with another one as well. Ruby gagged and thrashed as the Beowolf pumped into her, and she flinched every time its sack smacked into her eyes. Taylor let out a scream for a second or two before it was cut off. After a couple minutes the two Grimm spitroasting her finished, and almost as soon as they pulled out of her another two filled her up again. Ruby was running out of air, so she tried to claw at the Beowolf that was throatfucking her, to get at least a small moment to breathe. The Grimm responded by slashing at her chest. She felt her breasts exposed to the cooling air of the night. Realizing that the Beowolves wouldn’t let her breathe until they were finished, she panicked and started to run her hands along the ground, looking for something to help her out. She couldn’t find anything, and as her vision became spotty she felt the monstrous cocks pulse and shoot their load into her.</p>
<p>         This time when they pulled out she dragged in as much air as she could and then used her semblance to get out of the circle of Beowolves that had formed around her. She burst through but didn’t get far before she stumbled and started coughing. Ruby had barely gotten her breath back before she was tackled from behind. “No!” She screamed in defiance as she tried to push herself up. Her head was shoved hard into the dirt and she found herself looking at Taylor. She was doing worse than Ruby, a thick coating of cum already covering her naked body. Her tan skin was also covered in bruises and small cuts. One of the Grimm was pulling out of her ass as another continued to use her head to pleasure itself. Ruby was sure that the village leader was unconscious, her eyes were rolled back into her head and she made no attempt to free herself from the raping.</p>
<p>         Ruby’s attention was abruptly ripped from the scene when the Beowolf pinning her down speared into her, this time penetrating her pussy. It filled her up with the first thrust, and even as she gasped in shock at how viciously her virginity was being taken it pounded into her while also squeezing her head painfully. With every thrust she yelped as her entire body shook. Her head was released, but the moment was short as another clawed hand grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up before plunging its cock into her throat. This one was larger than any she’d taken thus far, and by the second thrust she was retching and her eyes had rolled back. Two more Beowolves had come and gone in her pussy by the time the one using her throat had finished. When it let go of her she let her head drop and looked down behind her. She felt like throwing up when she saw the head of the Grimm’s dick pushing her stomach out. She let out a cry of anguish and grabbed at the grass, trying anything to escape this nightmare. Her cries continued as Beowolves came and went in her. When she finally saw that the moon had reached its peak her body was in ruins. Her vocal cords were destroyed so all that came out was a whisper as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her pussy was demolished and she could already feel the massive amount of pain in her abs that would only get progressively worse even without more of the Grimm fucking her. As if that wasn’t bad enough to make her not want to walk for a week, her ass burned like a white hot fire.</p>
<p>         Cock after cock rammed into her three holes and Ruby wished that she would pass out to get to the end. Worse, she wanted to die. She was pretty sure that Taylor had. The village leader hadn’t even twitched since Ruby last laid eyes on her, and the moon had moved traveled a long distance between then and now. Beowolves still used her body, either because they didn’t care or her body was still warm. Ruby shuddered, at first because of the thought of the same fate befalling her, and then because her body realized just how full she was. The shudder became a full on convulsion and she retched as the cocks were suddenly ripped out of her. Her lungs burned as she dragged in air and coughed out cum. In the distance she could hear gunfire and she tried to get up to look around but her body was too weak. All she could manage was turning her head to look at Taylor, who had indeed passed. Her eyes were devoid of light and her chest did not rise an inch as cum slowly leaked out of her mouth. Ruby cried and wanted to yell, to have some confirmation that she still had control over some part of her.</p>
<p>         That wish was denied and Ruby closed her eyes as a Beowolf grabbed her and lifted her up. When the Grimm began to carry her away instead of penetrating her she opened her eyes and saw that the bandits had entered the clearing, although they seemed too busy fighting off the Beowolves to notice that she was being carried away. As she was whisked away into the forest more Beowolves ran into the clearing to fight the bandits and soon she realized that it was just her and the Beowolf that was carrying her. If she wasn’t already in so much pain she would have attempted to fight off the Grimm, but she wanted to give her body some rest, even if it was for a short minute or two.</p>
<p>         She didn’t know she had passed out until she was tossed onto hard rock. Ruby looked up and saw herself in front of a large cave. She looked around to locate the Beowolf that had brought her here and only just saw it disappearing into the forest. For the first time in what felt like an eternity she was alone. Not wanting to waste any time she started crawling towards the trees. The pain surging through her body greatly slowed her progress, and she had only made it to the grass outside the cave when she heard large padded feet slamming onto the ground behind her. Ruby didn’t need to see to know that it belonged to a Beowolf. She shook her head in disbelief as she continued to crawl. Eventually, her muscles gave out on her, and she couldn’t pull herself forward anymore. Ruby lay in the grass gasping for air, desperately hoping for something to happen to get her out of what was to come.</p>
<p>         When the Beowolf grabbed her by the ankle the only sound she made was a whimper. As it dragged her into the cave she watched the light from outside fade as the darkness took over. Soon she could hear even more Beowolves moving around as she was pulled into the depths. Minutes passed before she was released and all around her were the glowing red eyes of hungry Grimm. They wasted no time in using her. She was quickly filled and with nothing to focus her sight on she felt the humongous cocks ripping her apart with agonizing clarity. Ruby passed out multiple times, coming back to find new cocks filling her up. At one point she was laying on the ground, laying in a pool of the same liquid she was plastered in. Her body could not stop shaking and when she tried to speak her throat hurt so much she retched. Time escaped from her soon after, and the Grimm continued to use her. Each time she passed out and started to wake up she hoped that they were done with her. Each time she was wrong.</p>
<p>         Ruby was in the middle of being spitroasted by the largest cocks she had taken yet when there was the sound of gunfire coming from the entrance of the cave. Beowolves moved around to stop the intruders while the two inside her sped up to finish. The sound of fighting grew closer and the Grimm increased their thrusts in response. She was blinded by a flashlight, and as the voices started to talk the Beowolves came and howled. Ruby was glad for it, she didn’t want to hear what the bandits were saying. She was also glad that she was passing out again, and prayed that maybe this time she’d wake up without anything in her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for this chapter coming out so late. At first I didn't post cause I didn't want to rush it out, and then this past week or so has just been crazy busy for me. I'm most likely going to write more with this, but I'll probably only be releasing about once a month. Hopefully I can get stuff out in less time, but I would rather not rush something. Not that I rushed this story out. Okay, gonna stop myself here before I go on a rant.<br/>Thank you all for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed and that you'll be around for whatever else I release.<br/>TOGOGMD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaune</p>
<p>            Team JNPR was in the middle of a boring lecture by Professor Port when they were called down to the offices. It was the first time in his entire career as a student that he had ever been called to the office, and was worried if Nora had snapped and finally broken Cardin’s legs without telling them about it. As they sat down and were given the news of team RWBY’s lack of communication back to Beacon he didn’t know what to do at first. The room was silent as they all took it in, Jaune wondered why they would have stopped updating Beacon on their situation. When he reached the conclusion that something really bad must’ve happened to them he stood up and stared at Professor Goodwitch. “We need to go out there.”</p>
<p>            The Professor returned the stare but looked surprised to see that the intensity in the young student’s eyes didn’t falter. She shook her head and sighed. “We’ve already lost one team of students, we can’t afford to lose another.”</p>
<p>            “You won’t.” Pyrrha said as she stood beside Jaune.</p>
<p>            The other two rose with agreements and the Professor stood and leaned over her desk. “Let me make myself clear. Team RWBY is just about the most talented and well-coordinated team that we currently have in this school, and you four are a close second. If they’ve somehow been taken out, then what will you four do that they haven’t?”</p>
<p>            She shouldn’t have been surprised when Jaune answered her right away. “The only reason they’d have been defeated is if they were ambushed <em>and </em>separated.”</p>
<p>            He was right. Professor Goodwitch hung her head and sighed again. Jaune wondered how many times she’d done that in these past few years. “I can see that you’re not going to take no for an answer.” She lifted her head to look them each in the eyes. “And even if I did, you’ll find a way out there yourselves.” Her eyes locked onto Jaune’s as she finished the sentence and he did not look away. She shook her head and turned around, looking out her office window. “The plan was for me to go alone, but it looks like you will be coming with me.”</p>
<p>            The next three hours passed in a blur as team JNPR packed up their supplies and met Professor Goodwitch at their airship. A few moments after the door had closed they were up in the air and going full speed. The Professor left them to coordinate with Beacon and the pilots. Nora stood to look out one of the windows and Ren closed his eyes to meditate. A minute later Pyrrha looked to the floor and shook her head slightly. “What’s wrong?” Jaune asked.</p>
<p>            A sad smile crept onto her lips as she turned to face her leader. “I was jealous of them. For being chosen to go on a solo mission. Now they could be in trouble.”</p>
<p>            “You couldn’t have known this was going to happen.”</p>
<p>            “But it feels like I may have dared the gods to intervene.”</p>
<p>            “You of all people should know that isn’t true. Like Professor Goodwitch said, they’re more than capable of handling themselves. Whatever happened, it was something that couldn’t have been planned for.”</p>
<p>            Pyrrha nodded slowly and then leaned her head against him. That was when he realized he had put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. If this had happened just four hours ago he would have been a beet red blubbering mess. Now there were bigger things to worry about. “Thank you, Jaune.” He wasn’t sure if she said that because of his words or his actions, either way, he was happy he had helped.</p>
<p>            The Professor didn’t return to the team until they had felt the airship start to descend. She briefly glanced at Jaune and Pyrrha, but didn’t say anything about it. “Get ready, we’ll be landing in a short while.”</p>
<p>            Less than two hours had passed, but Jaune figured that Glynda had urged the pilots to go a little faster than normal. Pyrrha left his side and he found himself missing her warmth as the team checked once more that everything was in order. Nora was still looking out the window as they descended and gasped. “What is it?” He asked and then stood to see for himself.</p>
<p>            As the airship circled the village it gave them a perfect view of the aftermath of something truly terrible. All of the houses had burned to the ground, fires were still dancing on piles of wood, and there were about a dozen men standing in the ruins looking up at the airship. They were all armed, and although Jaune hadn’t gotten a good look at them yet he knew they were trouble. He looked to Professor Goodwitch, who looked back at him and nodded. “Everyone get ready, it seems our troubles are going to begin early.”</p>
<p>            The five of them stood in front of the door, weapons out and any stray thought long gone from their minds. The men standing in the ruins of the village must have answers to what happened to team RWBY. If they didn’t, Jaune would make sure they helped find those answers. When the door to the airship opened they stepped out and onto the grass. It whipped every which way but calmed down as the engines were cut. The dozen men had moved in closer to them, but stopped at what they believed to be a safe distance. With Pyrrha and the Professor they would have to be much farther away. “Welcome to our humble village!” One of the men in the front exclaimed. “You’ll have to forgive us, but our hotel is currently unavailable due to renovations, so I hope you brought some camping equipment.”</p>
<p>            Professor Goodwitch took a step forward and glared at him. “Where are they?”</p>
<p>            “What, you’re not going to try our exquisite cuisine first?” He asked, feigning his feelings being hurt.</p>
<p>            “You heard her,” Jaune started. “What’ve you done here?”</p>
<p>            The men laughed and the one in front waved his question away. “Oh, a little of this, a little of that. I have to say though, you really know how to keep your students in great shape.” The last sentence was aimed at the Professor, who was quietly seething.</p>
<p>            “Oh no.” It was a whisper that came from Nora, but before he could ask what she was seeing Jaune saw it too. One of the men hanging towards the back of the group had briefly become visible, and he was holding something that they were all familiar with. Crescent Rose.</p>
<p>            Pyrrha was the first one to step up. “Where did you get that scythe?” She demanded.</p>
<p>            The group turned to the man wielding the scythe, who shrugged and nodded into the forest. “I found it in there, on the ground. It was right in the middle of a huge pile of-”</p>
<p>            He was cut off as Pyrrha yanked it away from him with her Semblance. “Where is Ruby?” Professor Goodwitch asked. Her tone of voice hinted that it would be the last time she asked nicely.</p>
<p>            “Was that her name?” The man asked, right before he was tossed into the air.</p>
<p>            Before he landed the two groups jumped towards each other. While the men had the numbers on their side, they were significantly outmatched and had underestimated their opponents. Jaune, fueled by his anger for the men, took out three in the span of a few seconds, and then assisted Pyrrha. One spun behind her as she was busy fending off another with her shield and kicked her in the small of her back. The unexpected strike threw her off balance and she fell into the man in front of her. Jaune quickly dispatched of the man that had hit her and was about to turn his attention to the man that was now trying to drag Pyrrha away when Ren swooped in and rescued her. The two nodded and made sure Pyrrha was alright before turning to the rest of the skirmish, only to find that it was over. In the span of less than thirty seconds the dozen men had been taken down by less than half their number. The man that had held the scythe a moment ago was trying to crawl away, but he was moving in the opposite direction he was trying to go thanks to Professor Goodwitch’s Semblance. When he was in front of her she flipped him around and planted her foot on his chest, making sure to dig the heel in for good measure. “I’m going to ask this a lot less nice the next time, so you’d better decide right now if you want to cooperate or suffer.” She leaned down and glared into his eyes. “What did you do with my students?”</p>
<p>            And he told them everything. The stakeout of the village, the plan to catch the young Huntresses off-guard, their punishment for causing so much trouble. Jaune was feeling sick listening to it and Pyrrha and Ren were comforting Nora as she sat down and cried. “We were looking for the little redhead, but all we could find in the forest was her weapon.” The man finished.</p>
<p>            Professor Goodwitch stared into his eyes for another second and then removed her foot. “You’re going to take us to where you found Ruby’s scythe. If you try to pull any funny business we will make you regret it.” She turned to team JNPR. “Pyrrha, you stay here with Nora and Ren. Make sure that none of these despicable creatures escape or make any calls. Jaune, you’re coming with me.”</p>
<p>            Jaune looked to Pyrrha and received a firm nod as his teammates gathered up the unconscious men. The Professor unceremoniously pulled the man up and gave him a shove to get him moving. It didn’t take long for him to bring them to where he found Ruby’s weapon. There was a puddle of liquid on the ground that was solidifying fast, but the smell it gave off indicated what it was. “Some of us found the pack that had taken her here, as well as the village leader. We killed some of them, but the rest ran off.”</p>
<p>            “Did you try to track them down?” Jaune asked as Goodwitch circled around the puddle and kept her eyes on the ground.</p>
<p>            “It was the first thing that came to mind, we didn’t want one of our prizes to get away. There were too many for us to handle though, and I doubt that even the five of you will be able to either.” The man lunged towards Jaune and attempted to take his sword from him. Jaune was expecting it though, and managed to grab the man by the wrist and check him in the shoulder with his own. He was thrown off balance and one quick punch to the chest sent him flailing to the ground. Right in the middle of the puddle of viscous white fluid. “Oh my god! What’s wrong with you man!?” He said before he started to retch.</p>
<p>            “I still don’t think that’s enough to pay for what you’ve done.” Jaune said and he raised his arm.</p>
<p>            “Jaune!” Professor Goodwitch shouted before he could throw his punch. He turned to her and it wasn’t until he saw her expression that he realized how he was letting his anger take control of him. She saw his recognition and her brows relaxed. “I agree with him,” She said, now talking to the man. “You and your ilk deserve much worse punishment than several hours in that puddle.” The man knew how outmatched he was, but it didn’t stop him from glaring. Glynda looked back to Jaune. “I can still make out the tracks of the Beowolves. We should hurry.”</p>
<p>            There was no need to say why they needed to hurry, until Ruby was with them she was in terrible danger. “Yeah. What about him though?” The Professor had started off into the woods again but stopped to turn and look at the man. “If we leave him and look for Ruby he’ll run away and warn the others.” He explained.</p>
<p>            “Are you suggesting we take him with us?” She asked.</p>
<p>            Jaune nodded and responded. “We need to keep an eye on him, and having someone that knows what we’re dealing with will help.”</p>
<p>            As Glynda mulled it over the man stood and retched as he looked at how much of himself was covered in the fluid. He hadn’t heard them talking, and didn’t hear it when Glynda agreed to take him along. He did, however, notice when he was launched out of the puddle. “What the hell was that!?” He screamed after hitting the ground. The white liquid slowly pulled itself off his body and formed into a ball as Professor Goodwitch begrudgingly cleaned him.</p>
<p>            Once he was fully cleansed she force the ball close to his face and approached him. “If you think about running I will not hesitate to force this down your throat and watch you drown. Do you understand?” He vigorously nodded and was given permission to stand. “You will follow behind me, and Jaune will follow behind you. He will be watching your every move, and you will be following my every step.” Without waiting another second she started towards the woods once more.</p>
<p>            The man stumbled as he rushed to keep up with her, and Jaune couldn’t suppress the smirk that came to his face as he fell in line. “The name’s Sam, if you guys care at all.” He said in between breaths.</p>
<p>            “We don’t.” Jaune and Glynda said at the same time.</p>
<p>            Sam mumbled as the group moved on. Twenty minutes passed before Jaune heard movement behind him. He took out his sword and shield and prepared himself for whatever was to come. He wasn’t prepared for Pyrrha to come jogging out of the greenery. She stopped once she saw them and flashed her leader a smile. “Pyrrha, what are you doing here?” Jaune asked.</p>
<p>            “Ren and Nora said they could hold the prisoners on their own, and I wanted to make sure that you guys found Ruby.”</p>
<p>            Jaune stared and at first he was angry. If there had been any more of those bandits in the area they would have jumped on her, and soon they would have had to search for her as well. Not only that, but if Ren and Nora are attacked they would be even more vulnerable. Those thoughts passed when he remembered that Nora’s weapon utilizes explosions, and that Pyrrha was the best fighter of the team. He sighed and loosened up, smiling back at her. “Thank you, Pyrrha.”</p>
<p>            “Indeed. You stick with Jaune and keep an eye on Sam as well as our surroundings. Make sure we don’t get ambushed.” Glynda ordered, and Pyrrha nodded as they continued on. Another ten minutes passed before they came across a cave. “This is where the tracks circle back out into the woods.” Professor Goodwitch turned and faced them. “Ruby is most likely in there.”</p>
<p>            “If she’s even alive.” Sam commented. He took a breath to say something else but he was pulled up into the air by the metal on his outfit. Jaune looked over to see Pyrrha glaring intensely at the bandit. “I’m sorry!” He apologized. “She’s alive, I’m sure she is.”</p>
<p>            Pyrrha breathed heavily and shook her head. “You’re lying.” Then she threw him to the ground and aimed her weapon at him. “You’re going to go in first.” Before he could say anything Pyrrha trained her sights a little farther south on his body. “I know you have a weapon on you. I can feel it. You’re going to pull it out, and start to lead the way. We’ll all be right behind you, but we’re not going to try too hard to protect you if something tries to make you its meal. Got it?”</p>
<p>            Sam nodded vigorously and slowly slid a cleverly hidden SMG out from the small of his back. Jaune looked to Pyrrha who gave a small smirk before turning her attention back to the bandit. As soon as Sam began walking into the cave they could hear noises coming from deeper within, and they were getting closer. They all stopped and turned on their flashlights. “Stay vigilant.” Professor Goodwitch instructed. “This cave is their home. We know nothing and they know everything.”</p>
<p>            Jaune nodded and gave orders. “Sam, stay on point. Pyrrha, cover the left flank and make sure all corners are covered. I’ll be doing the same on the right while the Professor keeps an eye on our backs and provides support.” Everyone listened and Jaune saw his Professor nod in approval. Not a minute later the first couple Grimm hit them. Beowolves.</p>
<p>            Sam dispatched of one while Glynda took out the other by slamming it into the wall. Once the commotion died down the semi-silence revealed more were on their way. “I feel like they don’t want us here.” Pyrrha sarcastically noted, drawing a grin from Jaune. It didn’t last long though, as they were set upon by wave after wave of Beowolf. The waves slowed them down, but they were still making progress. About ten minutes in and at least fifty slain Grimm later they could hear a weird squelching sound. In addition to that, the amount of opponents they faced with each wave decreased. Jaune’s stomach began to churn as a horrifying thought crossed his mind. He tried to shake it, but three steps later he saw that the thought had become reality. There wasn’t any time to warn anyone. Sam had seen what was happening a step beforehand, but Jaune wished he had an extra second to stop Pyrrha. As the four of them stood in shocked horror their flashlights illuminated Ruby being viciously spitroasted by two huge Beowolves. As they swiftly rammed their humongous shafts into Ruby’s mouth and ass liquids flew out of both ends of her and added to a much larger puddle than the one they had encountered in the clearing.</p>
<p>            Sam was the first to snap out of his daze. Perhaps it was because he didn’t know her as personally as the others did. Or it was because he wanted to prove to them that he could be trusted, even after finding what his group had labeled as a target. Regardless, he shot at the Beowolf having at Ruby’s ass, aiming high so as to avoid hitting her accidentally. Pyrrha was the next to move, sending one round clean through the other Beowolve’s head. As Ruby fell to the floor it was Jaune who moved next. “Ruby!” He yelled as he approached her and cradled her in his arms. “Ruby, can you hear me?” Although she had been conscious a moment earlier her eyes were now closed. She was still breathing, and as he sighed in relief he realized two things. The first was that he had run into the puddle but neither of them were coated in the disgusting liquid. He would have been confused if he hadn’t remembered what Professor Goodwitch had done to Sam in the clearing. The second thing was that Ruby was completely naked, and shivering.</p>
<p>            Seeing his friend and fellow team leader in the nude for the first time was shocking, and it was due to that shock that his gaze lingered. He noticed the bruises and cuts along her body from the abuse she had endured. None were severe, but there were many. Jaune stood and handed Ruby off to Pyrrha, then started to take his armor off. “What are you doing?” She asked.</p>
<p>            “She’s cold and exposed.” He responded as he pulled his hoodie over his head. “Put this on her.” Jaune ordered Pyrrha as he put his armor over his plain white shirt.</p>
<p>            “Oh no, she’s barely breathing.” Pyrrha said, the hurt in her voice almost enough to break Jaune.</p>
<p>            Professor Goodwitch walked over to her and put a finger on Ruby’s neck, feeling her pulse for a couple seconds. “She’s been through a lot. Her heart’s still racing but I can feel it slowing down.” She turned to Jaune. “You carry her while we go back to the others.”</p>
<p>            Jaune nodded, not needing to ask why. When he was holding Ruby again he gasped and turned to Sam, just realizing he was still there.</p>
<p>            “Don’t worry man. Even without you these two ladies could kick my ass.”</p>
<p>            After placing Sam back in the lead again they were setting off to the ruined village. Ruby groaned occasionally but did not wake. “Hold on Ruby,” He said to her as he walked. “You’re not alone anymore.” They emerged from the trees in no time and were relieved to see that Ren and Nora were doing fine.</p>
<p>            “Ruby?” Nora asked as she approached them.</p>
<p>            Jaune nodded. “Yeah, it’s her. Let’s get her some food and water.”</p>
<p>            Ren supplied his water and went into the airship to find some food. Pyrrha tied Sam’s hands behind his back and set him amongst the other bandits. After pouring some water on her lips, Ruby woke and chugged the water. Her eyes were filled with pain, but it was obvious that she was beyond happy that she had been rescued. When she had taken some bites of bread she told them what happened, what she witnessed. “I failed them. Yang, Weiss, Blake, the villagers. I couldn’t stop the bandits.” Her eyes welled up and she cried as Jaune embraced her.</p>
<p>            “It’s not your fault Ruby.” Despite the various comforting ways it was said by everyone around her it didn’t seem to calm her anymore. She cried herself to sleep, and Jaune gently laid her down. Ruby was still in his hoodie, and he told the others to let her dress herself up when she woke. They all went about to set up camp, but Jaune walked over to the bandits, stopping in front of Sam. “You could have attacked us at any moment in the caves. We would’ve come out alive, but even with your ‘prize’ within your sights you didn’t try anything. Why?”</p>
<p>            Sam scoffed. “Really? You tell me genius. I had my back to three people that could easily tear me a new one and in front of me were as of yet unconfirmed numbers of Grimm. I know a lost cause when I see one.”</p>
<p>            Jaune scowled down at the bandit and found that he couldn’t look away. He knelt in front of him and stared. “Listen, if you have some sort of plan to free yourselves I’ll save you the trouble, it’s not going to work. We beat you the first time, and I don’t doubt that we’ll be able to do it again.”</p>
<p>            He flinched as Sam smiled. It was a wicked one, and it told Jaune that he was right. “You know what, I’ll save <em>you</em> the trouble. Once we’re free I’ll be sure to knock you and the other guy out first. That way, you won’t have to see what we do to the girls.”</p>
<p>            Everyone whipped their heads over and their weapons out when they heard Jaune draw his sword. “Everyone be ready, they’re planning something!” He yelled.</p>
<p>            “Jaune,” Pyrrha began. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>            He turned to her and relayed what Sam told him. “I don’t know where it’s coming from, but we have to be ready.” Pyrrha moved in close to him and nodded over to the well, then looked at Sam. When Jaune looked down at him the bandit had just stopped looking at the well to give him another evil smile. “Stay near them.” He muttered to Pyrrha.</p>
<p>            Jaune slowly approached the well, sword and shield at the ready. When he stepped in a puddle a few feet away from it he heard faint splashing from deep down. He reached the stone surrounding the deep hole and inched his head over to look down. At first he was confused. There wasn’t anything down there, it was so dark he couldn’t even see the reflection of the water. Actually, that wasn’t quite true, he could see some of it, but it looked like it was a game’s water physics glitching out. The waves didn’t match at all, and they constantly moved. It wasn’t until the darkness shot up at him that he realized he wasn’t looking at water at all. Jaune launched himself backwards and managed to block the first strike of the long black tentacle.</p>
<p>            It didn’t take long for Jaune to get help, and the same could be said for the lone tentacle. In a matter of seconds the well had gone from a peaceful remnant of the destroyed village to a whirlwind of black fury. “What the heck is that thing?!” Jaune asked as he blocked.</p>
<p>            Professor Goodwitch tied a bunch together and thrust them towards the well to tangle with others. “I’ll instruct you later, for now focus on keeping it away from Ruby.”</p>
<p>            As Pyrrha rushed in front of him he located where Ruby was and made his way over to her. Pyrrha followed his lead and the two made it just in time to fend off some prying tentacles. Ruby had woken up and was trying to stand, but found herself too weak. “Lie down Ruby, we’ll handle this.”</p>
<p>            Although it looked like she wanted to debate that fact, Jaune returned to fighting the unidentified Grimm. Several seconds later he heard Nora shout and looked over to see at least ten bandits emerging from the woods.</p>
<p>            Nora was firing her grenade launcher at them while Ren fought off the tentacles. It was working well until the bandits they had captured joined the fight. The pair was surprised and overrun, and as they fought the tentacles shifted their attention to Jaune and Pyrrha. Before they had barely been holding their ground, now they were losing steps. One of the tentacles got hold of Jaune’s sword and ripped it out of his grasp, but Pyrrha managed to get it back to him in time for another flurry. “This isn’t good!” He exclaimed as they were pushed back even more. “Ruby, you need to go towards the trees!” When he didn’t hear a response he glanced back and saw she wasn’t there. “Ruby?!”</p>
<p>            As he shouted her name a flash of red and rose petals whipped by his head. The sound of Crescent Rose firing and cutting through the tentacles. Jaune and Pyrrha paused for a second, but as the initial shock faded they rushed to assist. The mass of tentacles was swiftly cut down and driven back to the well. On the other side he could see that Ren and Nora had successfully fought off the bandits and were now turning their attention to the tentacles. In less than a minute the tentacles retreated down the well and never bothered them again. Once the fighting was done Ruby fell to her knees and took deep and shaky breaths. Pyrrha knelt beside her and asked if she was okay. Ren approached Jaune with a limp. “I’m sorry Jaune, we tried our best.”</p>
<p>            “What are you talking about? You drove the bandits away, we’re all safe.”</p>
<p>            Just before Ren said it he saw it, and his heart dropped like a brick. “They took Professor Goodwitch.” The five of them retreated to the airship and let Ruby use the restroom to change. They had brought extra clothes, and as they were the closest in sizes Nora had gifted her a pink shirt and a similarly colored pair of shorts. Jaune put his hoodie back on and then they talked about what they should do.</p>
<p>            “No, that wouldn’t work.” Pyrrha responded after Nora suggested the follow their tracks.</p>
<p>            Before Nora could ask why, Jaune chimed in. “She’s right. Following after them could lead us into an ambush, and we don’t know how many of them are out there.”</p>
<p>            They agreed that they’d have to wait until the morning before they did anything else. They set up camp next to the airship, which luckily had a motion sensor that would be able let them know if any attacks were coming. Jaune tried to go to sleep, but he ended up watching the stars go by for the next couple hours. As someone stirred he looked around and saw Pyrrha get out of her sleeping bag and go into the ruins. He followed after her and after a minute she stopped and turned to look back at him. “I can’t sleep.” She explained as Jaune caught up.</p>
<p>            “Me neither.” He responded. The two walked amongst the ruins until they came to the well. They leaned against it and looked down into the murky darkness. Jaune wished more tentacles would come out, dared them to. He needed to let out some of the anger he was holding onto. Pyrrha turned around and sat down with her back against the well. They remained in their positions for a couple more minutes. After a few more passed Jaune joined her and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned against him and his heart started beating faster. Her breathing calmed him down, although he began to blush when she wrapped an arm around his stomach. He thought she had fallen asleep until she said his name. “What’s up?” He asked.</p>
<p>            “I know that this probably isn’t the right time to say it, and I definitely wanted to say it in a better place, but I like you.” His heart raced faster as he let her gather her thoughts to continue. “More than just a teammate or a friend. You’re kind, passionate, funny, caring.” She took her head off his shoulder and the two locked eyes. “I don’t want to lose you, and I don’t want you to lose me.”</p>
<p>            Jaune swallowed before speaking. “Are you worried about what might happen these next few days?”</p>
<p>            “Yes. Especially now that they’ve taken the Professor. I know that the best thing we can do for ourselves is to go back to Beacon and get even more help.”</p>
<p>            “You’re worried about the Professor and the others, that we may lose them if we wait any longer.” Jaune finished the thought for her.</p>
<p>            Pyrrha nodded. “We have to do something tomorrow. I just-” Jaune interrupted her with a kiss. It was a short one, and Pyrrha put a hand on Jaune’s cheek after it was done. They put their foreheads against one another before kissing again. This one lasted longer and they were breathing heavily when they broke it. “Jaune?”</p>
<p>            “I won’t leave you.” He said as he ran a hand through her hair. “I’ll be by your side no matter what. Through this and everything after.”</p>
<p>            Pyrrha smiled and the two locked lips again. It was the first time either of them had kissed someone, let along make out, so neither knew exactly what they were doing. They were both enjoying it though, and as Pyrrha made the first move to push her tongue into Jaune’s mouth he moaned. Their tongues danced as they pulled each other closer. Jaune broke contact and gasped in surprise as Pyrrha’s hand fell on his crotch. He looked in excited surprise as she carefully groped him. As she removed his pants she gasped at his size. When she grabbed it he sighed at the warmth of her hand and put his head against the well. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he was sure that this was a dream. A torturous, heavenly dream. When he felt something wet on his penis he jerked his head down to see Pyrrha’s glistening tongue tasting him.</p>
<p>            “Oh, Pyrrha.” He moaned. She gave a sultry smile and, to Jaune’s shock, put his cock in her mouth. Her moans vibrated his cock and he groaned as her head slowly moved down his length. Just before her lips touched his crotch she gagged and Jaune could feel some resistance, but she took a breath in through her nose and pushed her head down. He could feel himself just enter her throat and he had to grab her head to control himself, although the moan of satisfaction from Pyrrha didn’t help him. After a second to adjust, she proceeded to move her head up and down. When she went up she stopped with his head still in her mouth, and when she went back down she always made sure to take all of him in. Jaune wanted to last longer, he knew they both wanted to do more, but he didn’t want her to stop sucking him. It was with a small amount of guilt that he said the words that he thought he would never say. “Pyrrha, I’m gonna cum.”</p>
<p>            She moaned and increased her speed. As his pleasure grew, he grabbed onto Pyrrha’s hair and forced her down as he felt himself start to cum. Pyrrha gagged as he shot into her, but she kept everything in her mouth. When he was finished, and when he let go of her hair, she slowly slid off his cock, sucking as she went. She opened her mouth to show him his cum, the movements of her tongue slowed the softening of his dick, and when she swallowed and proved to him that she did he started getting harder again. “So, is there anywhere else you’d like to cum on me?”</p>
<p>            Within seconds she had removed her armor and was stroking his cock with her tits. They were so soft, between that and the look she was giving him it was easy for him to get ready again. A minute later they were laying on top of each other, and as they made out Jaune positioned his cock at her pusssy. There was a huge difference in the moan she made when his tip touched her entrance and the moan she made when he penetrated her. Jaune moaned as well, her vaginal walls were clamping down so tight on him, and he slid in easily due to just how wet she was. The two undulated for a while before Jaune decided to pin Pyrrha’s arms on the ground. Her shocked look was quickly replaced with a mischievous grin. He only got a few thrusts in before, to his shock, he was flipped. Pyrrha slowly pushed off him and began to ride him. Jaune tried to put his hands on her waist, and that was when he realized Pyrrha was pinning him down with his own armor. He moaned as Pyrrha ground herself on him, watching the movements of her breasts and wanting desperately to touch them as well. When Pyrrha’s breathing grew more rapid he felt her power on his armor weaken. It allowed him to finally touch his partner. He rubbed his hands on her hips, thighs, stomach, breasts, he gave them a good squeeze. Pyrrha put a hand on his chest and one on her mouth as she moaned. His cock was squeezed tight as she came, and now that he had the leverage he began to pump himself in and out of her. Pyrrha’s arm gave out as her orgasm continued, and soon enough Jaune was coming too. They came together for a while and when they stopped neither wanted the other to move. “That was amazing.” Jaune stated. Pyrrha hummed in agreement.</p>
<p>The pair made out for a little while before Pyrrha sat back up on him. “I hate to do this.” She said as she slowly lifted off him, and for the first time in what felt like ages Jaune’s cock was no longer in Pyrrha. The relative cold of the air around him motivated him to put his clothes back on. When they had both gotten their clothes and armor on they made sure there was no stray liquid on either of them. “I hope no one heard us.” Pyrrha said on their walk back.</p>
<p>“We were pretty far away. Even if they did, it was too dark to see what we were doing.” Jaune wrapped an arm around Pyrrha and when they got back to their sleeping bags they made sure to move them a bit closer.</p>
<p>In the morning, they were awoken by Nora. Before Jaune could say anything she said, “There are more people coming from the forest, but they don’t look like they’re with the bandits.”</p>
<p>Jaune and Pyrrha shot up and out of their sleeping bags. Jaune took the lead as they walked over and saw the new group approaching them. “Who are you?” Jaune asked when they passed the well.</p>
<p>The group stopped and the man at the head of it spoke. “We heard fighting over here yesterday, we wanted to see what was going on.” Before anyone else could ask a question Ruby walked ahead of Jaune. The man squinted at her. “Ruby?”</p>
<p>Ruby nodded and turned to Jaune with a tear in her eyes. “They’re some of the villagers.”</p>
<p>After bringing them back to their makeshift camp and sharing food, they mentioned the bandits. “We’ve been keeping an eye on the village every so often, in case people came looking for team RWBY. Additionally, we’ve been trying to track down where the bandits are coming from.”</p>
<p>“Were you thinking of rescuing them on your own?” Ren asked.</p>
<p>The man frowned at him. “Of course not, we don’t have the resources or skills required. We were trying to locate their base so that when people like you came along we’d be able to show you where your friends are being kept.”</p>
<p>“Well, did you find it?” Jaune asked.</p>
<p>The man smiled and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, sorry that took so long. I had planned on getting this out a month or two after chapter four but, well, 2020! That combined with a serious case of writer's block didn't go great, but it's out, and I know what I'm going to do with the next chapter, so that might come out before the end of next month. Again, sorry for the wait, and thank you for the support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>